Tamriel Across Westeros
by Edward M. Keller
Summary: An expedition to Akavir was charted by the Dragonborn Emperor, to project the Empire's power and might to a new era where the Thalmor were gone. They didn't know, however, that Akavir disappeared mysteriously and was replaced by two continents, Essos and Westeros. Will Tamriel dominate over the divided lords of Westeros, or will it be plunged into the great game?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Land Across the Padomaic Ocean

* * *

_Year 6 of the 5th Era of Tamriel_

* * *

The glory of the Empire of Tamriel stretches far and wide, its unity provided everyone with industrialism like no mortal in Tamriel has ever seen before. Ships of the line cross the seas and bring glory to the Empire with trade and commerce, and new airships are constructed for military use. Its resources abundant and rich for everyone to have a job on their own, roads, bridges and lighting connecting everyone in the Empire, and lands so vast that each farmer can have a proper living. Dragons soaring the skies as it guards the Empire in the name of the Emperor, and their fangs and thu'um ready to strike those who dare wake the dragon.

It was all due to a strange fellow who came six years ago in Helgen. He claimed that he hailed from a land beyond Oblivion. Having blonde hair and blue eyes, making him almost a Nord. It was discovered that he was the Dragonborn of legend and this cast a sign to them that he was sent from the Nine. Soon he fulfilled his destiny and defeated the dragon Alduin, and he let the dragons surrender and serve him.

His armies and dragons defeated the Thalmor and brought a wave of lasting peace to Tamriel that now it so enjoys. Its glory was stemmed from years of turmoil and never again shall they be conquered by an extremist group or a foreign power. If there was a threat to their newfound nation, then they shall have a taste to what it means to be trampled.

The institution that brings peace and unity to the Empire was re-established, a romantic view of the Third Era made the Arcane University whole again. Martin Septim was posthumously recognized as the guiding path to which the Empire would be built and reconstructed. It's almost as if the Fourth Era was a bastard time for Tamriel, two hundred years of shame to her.

The slogan, "Enrich the country, strengthen the nation," defined the new era of Tamriel. Mercantilism and capitalism are in full swing and various companies such as the infamous East Empire Trading Company. Ships of various sizes and now the famed Ships of the Line are used to carry riches to the Empire and back, spreading wealth all across the land. Land redistribution was also given to the veterans of the Second Great War as promised by the Emperor.

Magic has also evolved, communications such as telepathy and crystal balls were rediscovered and used widely by not only mages but people alike. Teleportation and levitation were also the ones obscure wells now widely used, elevators that need not use mechanical means but only by the use of Telvanni wizardry, grabbed and shared to all.

The military is also reformed, having a standing army and a reserve for those who are able. The population is also rising and urbanization is seen in various provinces of the Empire. Massive construction projects were undertaken to reconstruct infrastructures that were destroyed in the war, and new roads, bridges, lights to reduce crime, and police were introduced to combat poverty and banditry in replacement of local militia.

Now there is a central army of Tamriel, adopted from the Mede's and those before, the Imperial Army consisting of the Imperial Legions, Imperial Navy, and the new Imperial Air Force. The Air Force then consisted of Airships that were constructed from captured Thalmor and Dwemer texts and those dragons who surrendered to the might of the Emperor's Thu'um. Prideful they may be but they do not dare even challenge the one who defeated the World Eater atop Sovngarde.

Sure there is still bad blood for those of Argonia and Dunmer alike, however, things are being done to prevent such things to happen. Slavery is outlawed and House Redoran has signed a document recognizing the crimes of their races and in exchange for reconstruction funds and slight autonomy to the centralized Empire.

And so Tamriel stands united, for the world to admire and envy. A federated empire of Argonians, Dunmer, Nord, Redguard, Bosmer, Altmer, Orsimer, and Imperial standing side by side in the face of Nirn.

* * *

"_The sailors of the expedition to Akavir didn't know what they are going to discover. A land where a lost glory of a dead dynasty lies buried within the ashes of Septimia? Where the Septims before had stood and died? No. Instead, they discovered a land that changes the maps of history forever. Scholars still debate on what happened to Akavir. Yokuda still lies sunk west, Aetherius still is above us, the dragons still have a connection to Akatosh. Oblivion still can be traveled to and we can still pray to the Nine._

_However, what is known is that Akavir disappeared from the maps and changed by new continents, Westeros and Essos.__"_

_\- **Imperial Guide to the Continent of Westeros and Essos**_

* * *

It was quite a windy day for the crew of _Conqueror_ and the rest of the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet. The fleet consisted of seven ships, including two frigates and two cargo ships, each armed with soul gem cannons on its rear and side in case of pirates. These ships have large masts that can be moved by the wind, if not then they can only travel in means of rowing.

The _Conqueror_ is the flagship of the expedition fleet, it's almost thrice the size of the then flagship of the Empire, the Katariah. Build to project power and progress, it is one of the finest ships in the Imperial Navy. It boasts a hundred and eighty-six feet in length and almost four stories high with three soul gem decks. On the rear of the ship carries with it the flag of Tamriel. On the bow was a head of a dragon with its mouth open and hallow.

The rest of the ships, _Vengeance_, _Vallor_, and, _Hope_ were smaller ships, but twice that of Katariah, with them only having two soul gem decks_. _Frigates were the ones heavily armed and had imperial marines on board, including battlemages. Each ship can communicate to each other and to Tamriel, Morrowind in particular.

The fleet was commissioned as a part of projecting the Empire's power to Nirn. On having a small expedition, mapping the coasts of Akavir. The second expedition to Akavir after hundreds of years of being isolated just to Tamriel. The Emperor wanted to show dominance over the Akavir, as it is rumored that the Ka Po Tun had the leader ascended to godhood and seeks to conquer Tamriel.

Even if this expedition force was small in comparison to the Imperial Navy, they only wanted to chart and gain contact with the locals of Akavir. And if time and opportunity arises, have them as allies if a war broke out or to expand Tamrielan influence. They have heard on how the Tsaesci had strange magic that can basically cut off communications to Tamriel, that's why they are only going to be in a respectable distance once they can see land.

The dragon wants to expand his wings and this is a small step for it. An empire across the oceans.

Aboard the cabin was the Admiral William Bellamont, a Breton hailing from High Rock. He was an honorable admiral of the navy, having won many medals from the Emperor during the Second Great War, by saving Stros M'kai from a naval engagement against the Thalmor. A middle-aged man but able built, having black hair with signs of graying and brown eyes, a typical breton. Now, he just wants to explore the world and see what lies beyond Tamriel.

Behind him was a large window that gives natural light to his table, filled with maps, a globe, pencils, and pieces of paper. He also has a sextant to calculate the latitude and longitude, or where they are in the world. On his left was a clock that was purposely built for sailors. In front of him is a wooden chair and leads directly to his bed and room.

The cabin is quite spacious for the captain, but enough room for him to let his thoughts through the piece of paper. Pristine in white, crisp in every shape or form, and smell decadent for the paper to invite him to have his pencil write with his hands.

_22nd of Last Seed, 5E 6. _He wrote.

_It's been a few months since we got off Esroniet and resupplied from the trip. As we grew closer to Akavir, the morale of my men is getting tenser by the day. Stories they've heard from rumors from the island, I actually had to ban my men from speaking such nonsense. I know that none of the people on Esroniet know what's real, only the rumor that Akavir's races are on each other's throats._

_I remember last night, one of my officers reported to me that the grew began teasing this argonian named "Huleesus". From what I remember this argonian was a wisecracking buffoon but when he gets angry a man loses his teeth. Tough fellow. However, last night, with wine and ale, Huleesus just enjoyed the insults and laughed with them. Only if a dunmer would do that, I'm sure someone will go off the plank._

_Apparently, it was the Harvest's End, mostly celebrated by us Imperial worshippers, it's now celebrated a national holiday for the Emperor. Most beast-folk give thanks to the Emperor, while the Pallatine Khajiit still has a love-hate relationship with the Emperor. Us? We just wanted to drink ale and mead like a drunk nord and have fights like a drunk redguard._

_But I forgot about that yesterday. I was not having a good sleep so I slept all the way through the celebration of my crew, even as my officers knocked on my door to invite me. I just wanted to sleep and get done with it. Headaches are a bitch._

_From my midshipman, we are only days towards Akavir, few thousand knots and our ships will see land from months and months of water. My battlemages sees no interference from the crystal balls and they can still contact Morrowind. In fact, the Tamriel Times would like to have an interview with me regarding our almost a year-long expedition to Akavir._

_I kindly refused as I told them I'm busy managing the crew. However, the truth is that I just don't like having interviews. It's bothersome in my opinion and I like just having to write my thoughts here rather than speak to a journalist about it in a crystal ball. Just in here with my pencil, paper, the sound of my ship, my crew and the seas._

_However, I can still feel the tense atmosphere as I lock myself one hour a day in my cabin. The anticipation of whether or not our wooden ships would withstand the storms of Akavir. I've read about the Disaster in Ionith, where Uriel V's expedition went into a failure. And how Tsaesci magic was almost on par with the Psijics. _

_I'm calm and just writing here. But on the inside, I'm quite tense myself. It's why I only slept a few hours every night, is that our voyage maybe would turn sour quickly. Sure we have battlemages and soul gem cannons, but Akaviri magic is unknown to us all. But I still have to show order, if not, ranks would fall and mutinies would arise._

_The Nine guide me. - William._

He finished writing on the paper, folded it, and keep it on a drawer filled with the same papers, mostly reports to the Emperor and journals to keep. As he finished he gave a big sigh and stood up from his seat. He wore a standard admiral's frock, however, he left his medals and ribbon on his bedside. He wanted to be casual and have an air of simplicity towards his fellow officers and the crew of this ship. He would only wear it if he is on land. On his hip was also an Admiral's ebony saber, enchanted with paralysis and drain stamina.

As soon as he got off his quarters he was greeted by the breeze of the sea, the sound of the wood creaking, and the waves crashing down the hull of the ship. He can even hear the blurred chatter of his crew, doing their everyday duties as the sun falls down again to the ocean. The cold breeze was windy but tender and cleanses the air. Aboard the upper deck, the breeze here was quite nice and just enough view for the admiral to see the main and fore-deck.

He then went to his helmsman, it was an imperial, one of his officers. The man wore a bicorne hat and had long black hair, black eyes, and a small nose. His chin is pronounced and he licks his lips wet as the breeze dries it quickly. He also wore a frock suit but he proudly wears his ribbon and medals, almost boasting it to a degree. Beside him were also maps, a sextant, and the globe of Nirn.

"Captain Decimus." Admiral William Bellamont called to him with his gruff voice as he walked to his side as the mentioned captain steered the ship to the right course.

The captain's face scowled as he turned his head to the William, "Admiral William, what brings you here? Are you done with your daily writings? I bet you wrote a book this time."

"Probably," The Admiral walked ahead to observe the main deck, "I could've written the Oghma Infinium by now." As he turned back to the captain, William chuckled and patted his shoulder, "I can already see the tenseness in you. Relax, Decimus."

"And yourself are tense, Admiral." Decimus agitated and leaned his face forward, "You know that our expedition is suicidal. You know what happened to Ionith! I can feel it within you, that even with the best ships in the Empire, their magic is beyond our mages' comprehension."

"We already heard your concerns," Bellamont said sternly, "But our ships are far better than those in the past."

"These ships are still wooden!" Decimus gritted his teeth and his voice hoarse, but his pressed his right finger down the table and he is visibly shaking, "These ships can still be destroyed by Akaviri magic that is far better than our own! So please, turn back our fleet! The Empire doesn't need to project its power, it needs to just secure its peace."

"Which is why we are doing this." The Admiral answered for him, "We don't know what's going on with Akavir, and if we don't watch it the Ka Po Tun might invade Tamriel the next day."

"Then how do you know that they are going to invade?" The Captain pressed.

"We don't know, Decimus. That's we are going there to confirm whether or not they are a threat to the Empire. Whether you like it or not, we are going to sail to Akavir." He towered the lad but his expression softened and walked ahead to the beams as he observed the main deck, "To be honest with you, I'm also afraid. This ship is the pride of the Imperial Navy, and if she sinks we will be an embarrassment once we return home. Not only does the pride of the Empire sink but so do our lives." He faced Decimus with his face stern, "Do you think I have no regards for the lives of our men?"

Decimus saw William's face, but his expression didn't soften, "No."

"Good. But we are just following orders from the Elder Council. And they know what great risk they are sending, once they commissioned that even the flagship would sail to Akavir, it's like gambling with your entire livings on the line. But that risk is just to keep the Empire safe, do you understand?" Decimus nodded and continued to steer the ship in silence, "Let's just hope that your rank was well earned."

"It is well earned! I fought the Thalmor in Senchal when they were trying to escape!"

"Well show it! Actions speak louder than rank! Act like a captain because now you bloody aren't doing well! Don't let your doubt cloud you and inspire the crew! Because if you, yourself are uncertain, then how would they?" William looked him in the eye before turning back and walking down the main deck. Decimus just stared at the ocean.

The main deck was also wide an spacious, where masts can be seen. The ship in total has three large masts, not including the bowsprit. They all carry the sigil of the Empire, the Imperial Dragon. But the Imperial Navy has a different flag as the sides of the flag has two blue stripes. The main mast has four yards that are currently gathering the ship forward. Along with them were finely trained and everyday drilled men, some of them serve sentences rather than face a rotting prison.

They heard that prison under the new Emperor wasn't that nice. Sure, he gave them a choice to change their lives for the better, but those who were found guilty of murder, rape or any other grave crime immediately had their names erased and sent to the Red Mountain. The phrase "going to Red Mountain" is almost synonymous to someone disappearing entirely. Some of them were speculated to put unto death, though word of anything were just rumors. No one knows what goes on in there.

William then got to the main deck as some bosmeri sailors are cleaning the deck with holystones. Ahead, he saw an argonian who only wore trousers and boots, sharpening a blade while on a crate beside him was a mug of diluted rum. As he approaches the argonian, it spoke to him, "Is it true what they say about Akavir?"

"About what?" William quickly quirked is head to him.

"That they eat people?" The argonian asked him, his eyes staring back at him.

William then gave a low growl, "I already ordered that these talks are forbidden. So who told you that?" However, the argonian didn't answer. "I said, who told you that?" But again, the argonian just gave him a silent stare. The admiral sighed and shouted, "Who told this argonian here about Akavir?" When everyone heard his shout, everyone got silent but still, no one answered. William could already feel his headache kicking in but he kept a level head, "I said, who?"

"Please!" The argonian visibly shook, "I just want to know whether or not they eat people!"

"And that's what you're worried about?" The admiral came in closer to him, "About some Akaviri eating you, really? And if I tell you yes, would you then jump off the ship, or start a mutiny? Is that it? That's why you're sharpening your blade? Starting a mutiny or even plotting one is punishable to have your soul trapped, do I need to remind you of that?"

"N-no!" The argonian denied, "I-it's to protect me in case Akaviri try to eat me!" He was visibly shaking, handling the knife in a dangerous manner.

William quickly put his hand forward in a cautious fashion as more sailors abandon their duties and start watching the scene. "Put the knife down." He said calmly as things are turning bad immediately, and with the added alcohol in the mix, things would turn sour quickly if he doesn't defuse it.

But the argonian just kept holding the knife, "Don't take it from me! I don't want to be eaten!"

"The soldiers would protect you from the Akaviri, I would make sure of it. Now, put the knife down." The admiral walked in closer but the argonian aimed his knife at him.

"Stay back!" The argonian shouted as he pointed the knife at him.

William prepared a Calm spell within his hands and released it at the argonian. Quickly the spell took effect and the once agitated lizard is transformed into a calm argonian that dropped the knife that early was firmly in his grasp. The admiral promptly took the knife and placed it on his pocket. "See? This is what happens when we spread rumors about where we will go!" He shouted to the crew, "What we know is that we should be cautious however we shouldn't be afraid. The Empire will know and will send dragons if our situations go awry."

The admiral saw the faces of those around him, and he knew that he didn't succeed in persuading them. It didn't even boost the confidence of the crew. What this argonian did was just another thing in this trip, paranoia is already on the loose and there's nobody that can stop it. Only the certainty that every one of them would survive. "Everyone return to your posts! Lashes are now increased to thirty to anyone caught spreading false rumors about Akavir!"

* * *

Later that night, the high officers were having a joint dinner in the small planning room, the other officers were in another separate room beside them. It was a simple dinner with salted venison, plain bread, and mushroom soup. However, as their ship approach ever closer to Akavir, the waves grew ever calmer. Still, there was a lingering atmosphere of uncertainty and paranoia. It was so thick that the officers can feel it.

"Our mages already confirmed that they detected no magic that occurred except the incident with that one argonian earlier." One altmeri officer spoke. He had a standard blonde fair that is typical for the high elves, his cheekbones pronounced, and nose straight. His eyes, however, were different, having a blue one on one side, and a gold one on the other. He wore a standard officers uniform, adorning a blue ribbon. His blue ribbon represents that he is the Commander of Magics of the fleet.

"But we can't detect Akaviri magic, even if we detect magic that we have seen from the time of Versidue Shaie or Uriel V, it's ancient! It's almost five-hundred years since we saw Akaviri magic in display! Who knows if they have magic that uses another conduit other than magicka? And one day we will find our bodies buried beneath the oceans." Captain Decimus ranted as he chews on another piece of salted venison.

"Our battlemages are one of the finest ones in the Imperial Legion, granted to us by General Lydia. They saved lives during the war, do you have no confidence in them?" The altmer replied angrily to the captain.

"What we know is that the Akaviri right now is on war with each other," Another woman who is an imperial spoke, and she wore a yellow ribbon with her standard officer uniform. She has black and blue eyes with fair skin that is brilliant with youth. Her nose is sharp and cheekbones high. She quirked her mouth and relaxed her back on the chair, "Their position is weak, and we can exploit their weakness with our new ships."

"Vice Admiral Atia we are in no position to declare war on the Akaviri. We must proceed with caution with every choice that we make once we see land. If we would be reckless then the Captain's warnings would prove right. We only have seven ships with our fleet, heck we can even barely call this a fleet." The Admiral countered.

Atia sighed, "With all due respect Admiral, we have the Thalmor's soul gem cannons and if the Akaviri still use boarding tactics then we would have an unparalleled advantage. We have sufficient munitions to destroy fifty ships, and if we ran out, our battlemages can use their great fireball spell to decimate-"

"I don't need a reminder, Vice Admiral. But what if they have cannons that can even outrange ours? Do we ask for the dragons to burn their ships when it is already too late? We must be cautious for every knot that we get closer to Akavir, all ships must be on its highest alert, cannons ready to fire at any moment any ship who doesn't confirm their identity."

"And risk war?" The altmer commander countered.

"We wouldn't, it's a precautionary measure. We can't risk war, and the people still don't want any conflict. However, we must prepare for the worst case scenario. We already saw that our crew isn't stable and a chance of mutiny is high. So, I must admit that my policy of banning talks about Akavir has failed." He then looked at the captain, "But this doesn't mean that we are going to go back to Esrionet or Morrowind. No, we are going to Akavir."

"Are you insane, Admiral?!" The Captain stood up in outburst, "I've already told you all a thousand times, this is suicide!"

"And what? Return to Tamriel? Carrying nothing but shame and disappointment towards the people and the Emperor? Captain, are you so selfish that you are willing to save yourself than to even take a risk?"

"The crew here have families back in Tamriel so don't lecture me on this Admiral! It's also foolish to go into a voyage we know we are going to die!"

"Isn't it also foolish not to tell the Emperor ahead of time before wasting the government's money on this expedition? The Elder Council has given this task to us, better for us to die than to retreat without knowing anything. They already know the risk, and even with just seven ships on our fleet, they are heavily armed. I have told you that I care about their families, but let us not let their task go in vain. So are you going to stand there and complain, or are you actually going to help us come up with a plan when their ships attack us?"

After their dinner, they all went to the Admiral's cabin. There he laid a map of blue and figures of ships on it. "Since we would be outnumbered in case of any naval engagement," The Admiral started, "We will avoid any types of raiding and use range and formation. What I plan is this." William arranged the model ships in a manner that it would resemble a curved arc, "This is a crane formation, we would utilize the range of our ships, drawing them within the arc and we would bombard them with our cannons."

"Then how... do you we..." Vice Admiral Atia shrugged and looked at William, ".. draw them?"

"Our frigates are our smallest and fastest ships, we can draw them out by using hit and run. And for our position to not be obvious, we would have first a," The Admiral then arranged the arc in a reversed formation than earlier, "reverse crane formation. With _Vengeance _and _Vallor_ both on the front and_ Hope _and _Conqueror_ on the sides. The two frigate ships would then assemble on each end. As soon as we got them we would slowly retreat back to the crane formation. They would think that we are routing but in reality, we are setting a trap. We would bombard them in range, however, we must not let them get near our ships. Cannons and artillery mages will do the trick."

"Commander of Magics, have the mages strike lightning towards the masts of enemy ships. Also, use your mages to capsize any ship that gets too close."

"This plan is..." Atia paused, "Is sound, relatively sound. But we are forgetting many crucial factors, it's what we still don't know who is the enemy fleet, their behavior, their offensive capabilities, and the seas. Sure we have maps and records of the Akaviri five hundred years ago but they aren't relevant now.

Right now our best bet is for our mages to detect any enemy ships and assess the situation from there. Our crucial disadvantage right now is our small fleet, even if our ships can handle fifty pirate ships that don't have any range offenses, a hundred ships can overwhelm our fleet. In short, we either need to tread very carefully and call back up from Tamriel. If only the Emperor and his dragons were here, he could just shout them out of the sea."

"But we also have an advantage," Decimus spoke up and sighed, "Even if I object this expedition, there is one key advantage that we have. They don't know that we are coming. After that, we may set up base, teleportation cannot happen and dragons can arrive from Tamriel to Akaviri for a day. This expedition is doomed from the start, I told you all already!"

"We are not doomed nor will I allow a single man in this fleet to be doomed. Captain Decimus have you ever gambled in your life?"

Decimus then shook his head, "N-no."

"You're a captain and you've never gambled Captain? Even with your crew?"

"No." Decimus answered, "Where are you going with this."

"Captain, every day of your life at the sea you gamble your life. I still remember during the war when the Thalmor Navy was blocking the Imperial Navy stationed at Iliac Bay. That's when I just got a report from our redguard allies that Stros M'kai is being bombarded by the Thalmor. So I have to make a choice, either to confront the Thalmor at Iliac Bay and sinking the ships, or we have to sneak past them and rush towards Stros M'kai. I know that these two options mean suicide, but I have to choose.

And I chose to risk my fleet and sneak past the Thalmor. The chances of that happening are almost slim but we slipped past their patrols and headed straight to Stros M'kai and destroy the enemy fleet. In the game of war, you must always choose, and if the odds are against you, a stroke of luck can change everything. Right now odds might be against us, but I choose to risk my life if it so means changing everything."

* * *

As soon as the meeting came to a halt, every one of them returned to their respective rooms and slept for the night. If not the dark sky that looms it's the paranoia that supplements the dread. There are plans but they might be foiled but the sea of uncertainty. But it was a risk that the admiral of the expedition was willing to take.

When the admiral woke up from his bed he heard a commotion outside of his cabin. These were typical during mornings but today it is unusually louder than what he expects for a usual morning routine of the ship. He then got up from his bed and fixed himself up for the day, strapping the ebony saber on his waist. He didn't even wait for morning breakfast and directly went to the decks.

The admiral got out of the cabin and saw that officers rounded up wounded men, some soldiers are wounded, only two were dead. On the gallows were five crew members, each is wounded and their hands tied. Apparently, the argonian who panicked yesterday was among those who mutinied, among with him were two redguards and two imperials, "These mutineers will serve as an example to those who seek to ruin this expedition!" A Nord officer shouted, "In punishment, these mutineers would be han-"

"Wait!" The admiral shouted and approached the gallows, "What happened officer?"

The officer saluted the admiral, "Sir! These men tried to mutiny however the Captain stopped them." What the admiral heard was a shock to him. The first thing he expects to mutiny was Captain Decimus, but he wasn't him of all people. The officer then stepped aside and the Captain and came forth to face him.

"Captain Decimus," William nodded to Decimus and held his own saber of the hilt, "can we talk privately?"

"Yes, Admiral." Decimus nodded in return.

"Quaestor, I will give command whether or not you will execute them. In the meantime, let them remain on the gallow. I'll discuss their situation with the captain here."

Before the admiral and the captain can go back to the cabin, the argonian shouted, "Please don't execute me! I have a family back in Argonia! Please! I'll get the lashings! That'll be enough!"

"Quaestor, can you remind him of what punishment is for mutiny?"

The quaestor straightened his posture and said with a loud gruff voice, "It's to have their souls trapped sir!"

"Don't worry. I will discuss with the captain here what punishment would be the most suitable. Because right now, death would be mercy." They then got to the poop deck as the argonian kept screaming for his life while the crew just stared at the men that remained in the gallows. The two then step foot in the poop deck and observe the ships that trailed behind them. Massive behemoths of the sea, with their banners, hoisted up high to give glory to Tamriel.

The two then faced each other and William was the one to start the exchange. Another argument perhaps? Or a shouting showdown with the captain? Who knows. "Captain, I honestly didn't expect that you were the one to stop the mutiny, I honestly thought that-"

"I'm the ringleader?" Decimus interrupted and William showed a little tension formed from his shoulders, "Admiral, even I am not that stupid. I may have objections but it doesn't mean that I'll start a mutiny just because. According to our battlemages, the argonian was the one who only mutinied out of fear in Akavir, the rest wanted to seize this ship, turning it into a pirate ship. They hoped that with the paranoia going on everyone would side with them."

"So you had the battlemages read their thoughts?"

"Initial thoughts. That's all that we can gather." Decimus sighed and leaned on the wooden railing on the poop deck.

William held the pommel of his sword and looked at the gallows, "So what do we ought to do with them?"

"I would rather have the argonian be amnestied, clearly he just needs rest. The others, they needed to be thought a lesson, have their souls trapped and use it as our ammunition. If you are going to be stubborn Admiral I might as well participate in your stubbornness." Decimus gave a grin to the admiral.

William gave a chuckle as a response, "Not as stubborn as you, captain." He then walked at the wooden railing as he looked down the deck where the gallows were, "Quaestor!" He shouted. The man he called then looked at him, "Have the argonian be released and the rest of them will have their soul trapped!"

The quaestor nodded as he received the orders. He ordered two marines to let go of the argonian and the rest had mages cast soul trap and the soldiers released them out of their misery. As the heads of the mutineers turn blue and purple, their tongues hanging off from their mouths, the admiral saw something that he couldn't believe. Land. Land made of earth as ocean water crashes down its mossy rocks.

He immediately got his spyglass out of his pocket and saw that it is indeed land. But that isn't possible! Land was supposed to be days away as he and the officers calculated it to be! And from his spyglass, he can see far away that there were small ships, similar to what we saw years ago. But those were long gone, now they bolstered huge ships that dwarf those tiny ships. On the mast is a golden yellow squid that they don't recognize. A symbol that is nowhere to be found in the history of Tamriel.

But even with their small sizes, the size of the fleet that he saw is more than his fleet. About twenty ships he saw and they all bore the same symbol with the golden yellow squid. And to his surprise, the fleet was coming their way here.

"By the Nine..." He gasped, "Man your stations! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill! Man your stations' ladies! Twenty Akaviri ships heading towards us!"

In haste, the captain grabbed the spyglass without resistance and looked ahead. As Decimus saw from the spyglass, he gave a loud gasp, "This is impossible... From my calculations, we are days to Akavir!"

"Well, those calculations are now defunct. Man your stations' captain, this might be our last battle."

Decimus nodded and hoisted his sword up high with his hands on the railing, "Man your stations' ladies! Man the cannons or I'll fuck your asses! Mages, prepare your artillery! Marines, open the gun ports and prepare our cannons!"

The Admiral quickly got down the deck and wore his bicorne. He then saw the Commander of Magics looking at the foreign fleet, "Commander!" He shouted amidst the chaos, "Do we still have contact with Morrowind?"

"Yes, Admiral." The Commander answered in return. Both of them then rushed towards the cabin room.

"I want you to send a message to Tamriel that we are currently seeing Akavir earlier than expected. We also are also currently in contact with the Akaviri with their ships heading straight towards us. Inform every ship in our fleet that we are now going to conduct that plan we came up with yesterday. Have all of them on high alert and even if they are human or mer, we must never ever bring our guard down."

The Commander of Magics then saluted the admiral and went ahead to do his duty. Meanwhile, William went away with his cabin and went to the poop deck to observe everything. Even if it was chaotic, it was an orderly fashion. Although due to the haste, the men who were hanged in the gallows remained and no one took down their bodies. The argonian was just cowering in a corner like a cornered rat, shivering in the cold. Artillery mages had their wands up high and charged a Great Fireball spell, commonly used in land artillery.

He grabbed his spyglass from the floor and observe the oncoming foreign fleet, and their ships didn't relent even if they were small. At a scale like this, it almost looks like an organized group of pirates. From his sides, he then saw two frigates go ahead towards the ships. Now their plan is set on the loose, this new Akaviri, with squids as their banner had to just take the bait.

This is it. This encounter would define their name for years to come, either the glory of Tamriel, or a laughing stock and shame to the Empire and its people. Whether or not these akaviri ships with golden squid as their banner would decimate them with their magic. Only this moment they will tell.

* * *

This is a crossover that I've been thinking off for the past month ever since I've binged watched Game of Thrones within two months. This is also a minor crossover to Emperor of Tamriel, another story of mine involving this empire, borrowing some elements from it. However, I will try as much as possible for this story to an Elder Scrolls x GOT crossover with very minor elements to that story while at the same time, just being able to read this fanfic without reading that story since it's going to be bothersome.

This story from what I plan is mostly Tamriel and some of its people, like I plan Neloth to interact with the local populace of Westeros as he is curious and how Tamriel will just deal with their politics, Tamriel's interests, and the White Walkers. Or how the Daedra would just mess Westeros or Essos on that matter.

I also would like to thank **Airchampion** for helping me beta read and giving his insights on this beginning chapter!

So, if you have any comments, recommendations, constructive criticisms regarding this fanfic please feel free to review or pm me! Any flames are not welcome. So I thank you, dear reader, for sparing your time reading this fanfic and I hope you comment or recommend something if you have something to say! 'Til next time dear readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Quod Mundus Novus_

* * *

"_I still remember that day. I remember how the waves crash down to the sea, every sweat that I dripped. How the wind propelled our ships and how hard I gripped the wooden railings. Every fine detail that I can picture from that day, the crease of paper as I write my journal that same day, the scent of burning bodies and the sea, I can still remember it all. That gut-wrenching day that would either be the end of my career or a person whose name shall be written in history. __We didn't know that our names are already written once we saw land."_

_\- **Retired** **Admiral William Bellamont of the Imperial Navy to the Tamriel Times**_

* * *

There was a looming dread as the frigates grew closer to the "akaviri" fleet. Both _Conqueror _and _Hope_ were now behind the lines, waiting if these ships will take the bait. Everything was deathly silent, even as the wood creaked and water crashing down the ocean, all everyone could and would hear are the guns roaring or sounds of their fellow mates dying. If they were lucky, they wouldn't even hear anything at all.

Admiral William watched every movement closely with his spyglass as Decimus kept giving orders to the crew. He knows that with his earlier report, Tamriel's eyes were on him. He swore that Odahviing, the famous personal winged hunter of the Emperor, was breathing down his neck, waiting for a moment for him to make a wrong move and shout his bones dry.

Soon, he heard someone walking up to his direction in the poop deck, "Admiral," He recognized that hard female voice.

He kept his spyglass on his pocket and turned, "Vice Admiral," He nodded in recognition.

Atia straightened her posture, "I've received a report that the unknown ships are trying to board the frigates. However, as per your instruction to keep distance, they failed to do so."

The Admiral then gave a hardened look filled with resolve. He wasn't shaken by this event, but still, he can feel that he is nervous. Who knows if these Akaviri would wipe their fleet and summon a giant monster from the deep? Or worse, cutoff communications to Tamriel? The possibilities of everything going wrong are higher than their chances of success, "Then tell them to keep distance and make sure to get them into position. Don't let them spew magic or our cannons, we will keep that as a surprise."

Atia nodded, "There's also the report from the captain of the frigates that the people on board were human. They cannot picture their race, however, the largest ship on their fleet from reported no presence of any snake men."

William wanted time, but he couldn't afford it right now. He understands that every whim, every word that he makes would win or lose this engagement. He hesitated for a bit, raising his finger, but he then spoke, "That's indeed strange but still we will go through with our plan. Still, even if they are men, they are trying to board our ships. Obviously, the made the first move of hostility."

"As you wish, Admiral." Vice Admiral Atia left him alone. He then grabbed the spyglass and saw that the frigates were already turning around to go back to the formation. And with his orders, it was all complete magickal silence.

"Full speed ahead! To their flanks!" The Admiral shouted and everyone moved in coordination, each person a cog in a grand machine. No fuss and no pushovers. The crew of the ship are efficient as they were drilled to almost perfection. And behemoth of a ship moved in a breakneck speed, its sweated cogs turning and turning. His eyes pierced through his ships and observed the akaviri ships. They were also moving at full speed but the frigates were already going back to formation.

They may not have the waters as their advantage, but their arsenal or soul gem cannons and mages would provide a better deterrent. The Admiral hoped that there were no enemy reinforcements as this strategy of his forces the enemy to surrender. And he further hoped, control or if it can be negotiated, force an alliance with this human akaviri and make this island a base for future ventures of the Empire.

As the ships grew ever closer the ships further retreated as planned, but the sides didn't. Instead, the ships stayed where they are, cannons out from the gunports and ready to strike if he gave his order. Soon the _Conqueror _is already near the flanks and the enemy ships were funneled down as the crane's wings ever grew wider.

Still, the ships that emblazoned a golden squid pursued the frigates as if not getting the idea that they don't want to deal with them but then the frigates turned directions to the side. _Conqueror_ and _Hope_ were now on the flanks on the enemy and Captain Decimus turned the ship to its sides. The trap has just been set loose. They just hope that these small ships don't and can't communicate with any nearby fleet.

From his spyglass, he can confirm that onboard were humans. From what he can discern they wore grey cloaks and clothes, and a brown leather breastplate. They then carry rectangular shields that also has the golden squid as their banner, and they carry with them a variety of weapons. Axe, battleaxes, swords, hammers, bows, and arrows, but he can't picture their faces. Some had grey hair, white hair, some bald. Most black of hair and having beards.

Human they may be but in the Admiral's mind and everyone around him, they might be controlled by some Akaviri magic. They aren't going to take any chances and with it comes to their survival and the Empire's pride.

Vice Admiral Atia then went up again, "Admiral, all ships are in position and all captains confirmed that the Akaviri ships are in range. All ships are ready to fire."

"Good." William Bellamont nodded soberly, "They may fire when ready."

"As you command," The Vice Admiral calmly walked down the deck and soon the Admiral turned to his crew, holding the wooden railings like it was his last rope of life.

Admiral William then looked at the crew and the mages that hoisted their wands up high, "FIRE!" He shouted with fury and everyone heard the battle cry. That old familiar battle cry that saved their lives and defeated the Thalmor. This was the cry that they all craved and waited. This was the cry that will decimate their enemies. This may be also the cry that would save their lives from the Akaviri.

Soon, every ship unleashed a torrent of fire and lightning that can only be described as similar to those of a dragon's. Explosions from the cannons roared as it expunged the spell imbued on the soul gem, the Great Fireball spell. As soon as the spell hit their targets, explosions again shrieked destruction as it destroyed wood, burned flesh and tore everything that lay on its path.

The artillery of the mages then hit their target ships and it again tore the ships down to planks. "FIRE!" The Admiral shouted again and it tore the nearest ship down to bits of planks, iron, and blood. He then saw another small ship making a beeline to their direction. "Hostile ship coming towards us! Sink it!" He roared amidst the chaos, and the cannons roared with him soon after. The hostile ship was then destroyed with unrelenting explosions and fury in a matter of minutes.

The Admiral expects that the enemy would retaliate with their Akaviri magic, but he doesn't want to let that happen. He wouldn't waste a single ship by hesitating to attack and made any retreat of them virtually impossible. "FIRE!" Again the air howled of soul gem cannons releasing their spells, decimating further enemy numbers. It was then he saw a fireball coming towards the masts of the _Conqueror._

Mages didn't waste their time and targeted what must seem a retaliatory attack from the enemy fleet. Their spells intercepted the incoming fireball and it exploded midair, but the debris hit the masts and burned the large sails. "Put out that fire!" The sailors then use frost magic to put out the fire that was raging the sails. They then can see fireballs raining down in their direction but not numerous.

Their assault didn't yield or relent, and instead, it intensified. This was now a direct attack towards Tamriel and no single ship shows no signs of surrender. It seems as if they would rather drown or burn within their fire than to save their own lives. This move of the Admiral is a power projection in its most literal term.

"Ship at one o'clock, trying to get to close distance! Artillery!" He shouted and like Thu'um fire engulfed the air and soon explosions rang through their ears again. As expected, these small akaviri ships are being destroyed bit by bit by their cannon and artillery. From his spyglass, the admiral can see that these people are using catapults, lighting the load on fire and swung midair. However, those kinds of weapons lack a very crucial thing, accuracy.

If their fireball spells were enough, some artillery mages used thunderbolt. The spells crackled through the air, raging a storm through the seas, quickly burning the masts of enemy ships and targetting their hulls.

Still, no Akaviri magic is on play, the sunshine wasn't interrupted by any storm, nor ships destroyed by it. Instead, it's as if they were the ones who have a superior arsenal than these akaviri. But he didn't let those doubts cloud his judgment. But soon, he can see the devastation that he's made. People burning from the cannon fire with some of their limbs downright missing, them trying to get out of their ship that is capsizing. Skin burnt and charred as they scream when salt water hits their wounds

It was all familiar to him, this sight of utter devastation and destruction. Sometimes he just clouds his mind, saying that this is for the sake of the Empire, but he couldn't help but just gawk at it with sympathy. He has to mask it with a hardened look and just put those thoughts aside. Even if they retaliated, almost all "Akaviri" ships have been neutralized. Those who tried to get into boarding range were blasted to ash by the spells of the cannons and mages. Ships turned to bits of plank and pieces of metal sinking to the ocean, most were burning along with its crew.

Atia then went to him again, "Vice Admiral, status report?"

"From our side, no ships sunk, few casualties but no deaths. Some masts of some ships were burned but are currently undergoing repairs. From the Akaviri, most of their ships are destroyed and two of their ships are captured, waving a white flag."

William nodded but he felt something is wrong, he can't quite put it but an easy victory isn't something that he applauded, "Vice Admiral, have the Commander of Magics here at once."

Atia went on her way as William waited from the poop deck. He then observed from the sea that people from the enemy ships are swimming to their ships to save their own lives. This was common in a naval engagement and they will be taken prisoner unless a superior of his commands that they are released. The only ones being the Supreme Admiral of the Imperial Navy, the Minister of Arms, and the Emperor himself.

Soon, the enemy soldiers were climbing up the ropes of the _Conqueror_. And as soon as the marines and mages began to aim their arms at those, he shouted, "Stand down! They are prisoners now! Just disarm them!" But still, even if their stance wasn't that hostile, their weapons were aimed directly at them, spells ready to decimate to what little numbers they already have. Them being the maw of them waking the dragon.

The altmer then arrived with a confused expression on his face, "Commander, did you detect any usage of magicka or does any ship report something peculiar among them?"

"That's what I'm confused about Admiral!" The altmer almost shouted, "And no, my mages and I detected no presence of magic in any of them. Even those used five hundred years ago. I doubled check every result. Even you can see them bearing no magic. But I advise being cautious, they might use magic anytime that we least suspect it."

"I'll consider your words, Commander, Thank you. Just detect if these prisoners going up our ships have hidden magic within them. Have the mages inspect every pocket and if they became hostile, you know what to do."

The Commander of Magics saluted the Admiral. Still, the Captain was the helmsman so he couldn't chat with him and things are still hot and volatile. There was no fanfare or cry of glory after this battle is over. Everyone felt it. Something is going on. Is this just paranoia, or another Akaviri magic on play? All of them don't know. No one can blame a Daedra for this, this was a different thing entirely.

When the unknown people rose to the main deck of the ship, soaked in seawater. It dripped on the dry wood of the deck, and everyone thanked the gods that the water masked the scent of these unknown humans. The groups of four looked like nords, having almost pale white skin, bald heads, and long beards. But their brown leather armor with grey clothes and cloaks is something that they haven't seen. The sigil of a giant squid still adorns their armor.

The marines and mages still aimed their weapons at them, like the fangs of a wolf. And the first thing that these unknown people do, with their swords on their sheaths, was to unsheathe them. But the Imperial Marines and Mages just aimed their weapons closer with their wands.

"You see what they can do!" One of these unknown men stuttered as he aimed his sword to them.

"We're Ironborn! We pay the iron price." One man who had a fat belly snarled at him. The man then noticed a woman on the marines and he put on a smile and licked his lips, "But I guess someone needs to polish my sword." He chuckled and those who were with him chuckled. The marine didn't take it well but she didn't harden her look and instead just aimed her sword very near to the person's eye.

The Commander of Magics then shouted, "Mages! Scan them!"

The mages promptly raised their hands in their direction and used drain magicka. The people who calmed themselves 'Ironborn' looked at the altmer commander like he was an alien, a mythical creature that bestowed upon them. Their mouths wide agape and eyes are wide as the Padomaic Sea. If that wasn't enough the argonian who was in the entire battle cowering in the corner was now slowly walking towards them, with his knife out.

The marines blocked the argonian but it struggled as he tried to go to them, "Let me kill them! Let me kill these Akaviri!" He struggled but they were futile against the might of the soldiers and placed a spell on him. The Ironborn people just stood wide eye as they saw the argonian, a bipedal lizard that can talk their own language. Almost everything that they witnessed today was just alien, out of this world and just downright insane to anyone from their side.

Admiral William then made an entrance and whispered to the Commander, "Do your mages detect anything?"

"None." The altmer whispered back, "They have magicka, but it seems it lies dormant. They have the magicka of a child, immature and unused." He then paused for a while, "Something is wrong, Admiral. My mages cannot detect it but I can feel it. It's like we are in a different place."

"We just need to keep our guard up, human they may be but we don't know these people." His tone was cautious, enough to slit one's throat. And he also held his saber that at any moments notice, "They may be pirates. And if they are we wouldn't hesitate to execute them."

"But still, there's something wrong, I can feel it."

"I know." The Admiral answered gravely, "But we can't tell everyone just yet."

"That's something I have to agree. We have to talk it amongst ourselves first, then report directly to the Emperor. And only then we will give our men the information that they just need to know." The Commander then gasped exasperatedly, "Now we all need to interrogate them, but it looks like these foreigners aren't willing to participate." After a brief pause he then nodded, "Admiral, let me handle these Akaviri, you'll handle the interrogation."

"Permission granted." He replied.

"Right." The Commander then faced the "Akaviri" again. Their weapons aren't sheathed and their faces with water dripped with hostility. He walked towards them and analyzed each and every one of them. Compared to theirs, they look very slimy, unkempt and unhygienic. He really thanked Kynrareth for masking the scent of these, on his belief "savages". When he drew nearer, their eyes grew wider, it's as if this was the first time they saw his kind.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw their reaction. Similar to what nord supremacists view of his kind, not that it is earned. How dare these savages to see him this way? He thought off.

"You all are currently on board one of the mightiest vessels of the Empire!" He shouted and almost rolled his eyes as he just stated an obvious fact. He then looked at them condescendingly, "You four all saw how this mighty ship destroyed three of your ships without contest! Surrender to the power of the-"

"Shut up, freak!" The bald man with long beard clashed with the swords of the marines. However, his short moment of defiance was short lived as the Commander casts Paralysis in each and every one of them in quick successions. They tried to shield the incoming light but once they were hit by it, their bodies went limp, dropping their weapons and knees until their faces touched the deck.

"Marines, escort these savages below deck! You know where. And make sure they are treated 'nicely'." The marines nodded as they carried the bodies below deck. Some marines then took down the ones who were executed from the gallows and the argonian kept screaming blood. "Akaviri scum. Look what they made us into?!" He growled under his breath.

* * *

After the debacle, the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet went away from land as a precautionary measure and made sure that their position isn't vulnerable from enemy fleets. Still, the crew of the _Conqueror_ had a boost of morale, although they didn't show it with the still-looming dread over their heads, breathing down their necks.

Admiral William Bellamont then went to the Communications Room of the ship after a meeting with the staff. It is best that the highest commanding officer in their opinion, report to the Emperor of what happened and is happening. This room was filled with crystal balls placed on leveled bookshelves, to each city and major building of the Empire. The Great Hall of Tiber Septim with the Office of the High Chancellor and the Office of the Emperor of Tamriel were also included. But the majority of the crystal balls present were the ones located in Morrowind and Esrionet.

From the table, he grabbed a crystal ball from the shelf labeled, "Office of the Emperor of Tamriel" and placed it on the pentagon-shaped table. It was engraved with a pentagram, corresponding to the five schools of magicka. He placed both of his palms to the bottom two edges of the star and transferred his magicka from there to the crystal ball.

From the crystal ball there then appeared an image. However, instead of the Emperor, it was just a silhouette of the Emperor's head that appeared but his clothes are visible. His regal robes crafted with the finest silk of Elsweyr, colored blue and red. Golden threads snake around the fabric, forming intricate patterns of diamonds, and spirals. His collar bloomed with white fur and around his neck was a necklace.

The necklace was held from small chains made of the finest steel. And the necklace appeared as a large red diamond that can only be found through the deep bowels of the earth. Around it surrounded the diamond with small gems of various colors. Even as he couldn't see the Emperor's face, he could still see this intricate jewelry worn around the monarch's neck. It was the newly formed Amulet of Kings, made by House Redoran and Telvanni as a gift to the Emperor during his coronation, for giving them slight autonomy

Beside him, the Admiral can see that his bodyguard was there, with glowing reddish-orange eyes and a hood on its head. He can see that it is almost night in Tamriel, the twin moons illuminating the room subtly. From the Emperor's seat was a bookshelf with various books placed into it. On top of the bookshelf was the sword Chillrend placed on the wall

"Your Majesty." Admiral William slightly bowed in the presence of the Emperor. Even if he was miles away from here, he swore that his eyes bore down to his. He was in the presence of the Hero of Tamriel, the one who destroyed the Thalmor and built Summerset Isles anew, the one who let any dragons who surrendered serve him. Dragons that are numerous, roaming in the skies of Tamriel, and recognizing the superiority of the Emperor's Thu'um. His posture just exudes power and might, a veteran of a war that devastated and remade Tamriel to a new nation.

"Ahh.. Admiral William." His voice was very deep, almost inhuman, probably due to the distance, "It's been a few months since we spoke. And Commander Enrillon told me that earlier you are now in contact with the Akaviri, despite your calculations being days away." There was a hint of surprise from the Emperor, but he didn't let it show," And I see you right now alive and kempt, you must have either gotten away or did something, Admiral."

"Forgive me for saying this, Your Majesty. But do you expect us to be dead or at least injured?" He said.

"I'm already preparing for a worst-case scenario, Admiral. How to address the people of Tamriel with what happened. Expect would be a harsh word to describe my feelings but I would put it as 'worried'. However my worries are alleviated seeing your current condition, yet it is replaced with uncertainty. Would you kindly tell me, Admiral, what happened, with you standing right now and not injured?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." William said to him, "The Akaviri tried to board our ships upon the first contact. However, their fleet of twenty ships was soundly defeated from our side, causing little to no casualties while the enemy fleet suffered major losses. The Commander tried to detect any magic from those who went on board, however, his assessment that their magicka from his words, "that of a child that has not used magic." Those captured, Your Majesty, are currently being kept in the lower decks."

The Emperor didn't reply from his statement. From the side of Admiral, he can't see the facial expression of the Emperor. "Do you know what this means, Admiral William?" The Emperor then spoke.

Admiral Willaim blinked for a few seconds, holding his breath and sighing, "I don't know, Your Majesty."

"War." The Emperor slightly raised his voice, "You could have talked with them first, you could have negotiated or even asked them. I commend you using our ship's capabilities or using them as they are intended. However, my government sent you there for probing and seeking an alliance any Akaviri willing to join our cause. And with you showing hostility to them, any chance of alliances and spreading our influence has already dwindled."

"Your Majesty, we did what we could. Morale in the fleet is tense and the Akaviri was hostile first. As I have mentioned they tried to board our ships and with it, they are already hostile and from their movement, they do not seek to start any dialogue through words. Instead, they would rather use their blades." He explained to the Emperor.

Again the Emperor paused for a moment, "Even if they are hostile, you should show our force but not to the point of destroying their fleet. You did not even confirm their identity. I commend you Admiral for this tremendous victory, however, if we want to spread influence, what you just did is a bad way of starting things. I personally picked you for the job because I know you showed capabilities, but the Empire didn't also win on arms alone. I can see that you all are agitated, firing at the first sign of a foreign vessel.

You gave in to fear so much that even you are affected, Admiral. Probably morale there in your ships is also affected to the point that a mutiny already happened. Our military is renowned for sheer discipline that it instills to its soldiers and now I see it crumbled. What is this Admiral? Your position warrants you to make any measures to ensure that the entire fleet is on its best at all times."

"But-"

"Silence." The Emperor replied coldly and he swore he felt the room shake with the voice of the Emperor, winds howling across the Padomaic Ocean. He knows that the Emperor's expression didn't change, but the Admiral knows that he narrowed his eyes, "Admiral in this voyage you must not also be an Admiral that strikes terror in the seas, but also a cunning politician that can win without a fight. The best victories are won without bloodshed. We must show that our skin isn't made of onions that peel off at first sight of resistance. Make this mistake again, Admiral, and I would have you demoted and be sent back to Tamriel. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Admiral quickly answered.

The Emperor tapped his fingers on the table, leaning back on his chair, "Anything else to add, Admiral?"

"Nothing else, Your Majesty."

"Good. Make sure that this voyage isn't a blunder, Mr. Bellamont. I expect much from you and so does the people." The Emperor cut the transmission from there and the Admiral sighed as finally, he can relax without the presence of the Emperor. It was tense, a short exchange, and clearly, the Emperor was displeased by the actions he had taken. And it was true, he let fear take over him and made making alliances quite difficult and if not, near impossible. But if there is one thing that the Admiral is used to do, is to do the impossible.

He let out a frustrated sigh and placed the crystal ball back to its place. After placing it, he sat on a chair and looked up to the ceiling. He now has to fix this mess that he dug in and left the communications room.

* * *

Below deck was lit with magelight lamps, illuminating itself in the presence of any mortal. However, with the crew below deck, it's almost bright as daylight inside. Barrels full of soulgems used as ammunition to the cannons, with crews sitting on the floor, eating their lunches of salted venison soup and diluted ale. They just stared at the Admiral as he went below deck with him not even meeting their gazes.

As he went deeper below deck, he could hear muffled shouts and as the Admiral entered the confinement room, he saw the four unknown peoples being held into a post while Captain Decimus slaps them with his gloves, "Akaviri scum! Talk to me like that and I'll make sure to return your body to your family in pieces."

The bald man spat on the floor and faced the Captain head on, "And when I leave this stinkin' pile, I'll make sure to fuck each and every bitch you gaze on and meet, and I'll make sure you watch every bit while I put my seed in their cunts!"

"Why you-!"

"Captain Decimus!" The Admiral shouted as he entered. The Captain visibly recoiled and stood straight upon noticing the Admiral.

"Admiral William!" The Captain saluted in recognition and the prisoners steeled, gazing to the Admiral.

The Admiral nodded, "I'll take it from here, Admiral. Call two battlemages, I need them in case our _guests _won't speak."

Captain Decimus tried to argue, "But Admiral, these are savages!"

"That is an order, Admiral."

The Captain sighed, "Yes, Admiral." He then left but not without giving a glare to the prisoners.

Without the Captain's presence, the Admiral sat on the chair on the wall near the door. The room was spacious as it is where they held prisoners but this part of the deck has been rarely used as most prisoners are just executed without trial. But now this has a purpose and killing these prisoners would be foolish and getting intel to where they are would be even far too difficult. But the Admiral is not stupid to do that.

The Admiral crossed his legs and spoke, "I'm sorry if my Captain treated you that way. My crew is just surprised to see people like you." The group didn't faze as he mentioned it, "My name is William Bellamont, Admiral of the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet and the Imperial Navy of Tamriel. I hope you we could at least have a dialogue before the main event starts." He tilted his head, "So how do you find your ships? I hope you find our crew quite accommodating for the likes of you."

The bald man spoke. He was dirty, with tooth decay spread from his incisors as he opened his lips. Even from here the Admiral can smell just how bad this man's breath is by just opening his mouth, "So you are the cunt that runs this bloody fucker. You blew the Sea Bitch out of the water."

"Sea Bitch? What's that?"

"Me fuckin' ship." The bald man growled.

"So that's the name of your ship?" The Admiral raised his eyebrows, "Quite a name if I might say, but not the thing that just gives the ones you are intimidating its...well..._'intimidation'_, don't you think?"

"I'll fuckin' intimidate your wife once I get out of here!" The bald man shouted but the Admiral didn't flinch.

"Ever since you got to my ship you seem so keen on fucking that you forget that you just lost the battle. It might be because you want to fuck some girl that that mere thought of actually winning a battle, or even assessing your strength, who we are and who you just tried to board just slipped to from your mind. Ain't it?" The Admiral snides sarcastically. "A captain indeed."

"He's not the captain." One man who was dirty, but had a deep scar on his right cheek raised his voice. He had black hair and blue eyes, with his teeth in a better condition than the bald man but not that much, "I am." The man looked at William with courage.

"Name?"

"My name's Dagmer, captain of the Sea Bitch. The ship you just destroyed." Dagmer growled as he tried to get closer to the Admiral, standing up in the process. However, due to the chains binding him, he failed to do so.

"Your ships tried to board our ships without warning." The Admiral narrowed his eyes.

"Your ships entered the Iron Islands, you fuckers. We would board it for it is the iron price, any intruders from any foreigners we don't know will pay!"

William then raised his eyebrows further, it seems that he is getting the information that he needs, "Iron Islands?" The Admiral promptly looked to the map he hid on his pocket. And from his map, there doesn't seem to be any mention of "Iron Islands" anywhere. By their estimates, they might have arrived somewhere near Ionith. But islands near Ionith? There was no record of any islands from the western coast of Akaviri except _IF_ they went down south.

"Iron Islands?" The Admiral lowered his map to see the captain.

Dagmer looked at him in a confusing manner, "You don't know the Iron Islands?"

"A new name of Ionith, perhaps?"

"What in the name of the seven hells is an Ionith?"

The Admiral narrowed his eyes. Now there is definitely something wrong. He turned the paper and showed the map of Akavir to the captain, "Mr. Dagmer, do you recognize anything in this map? Anything at all?"

Dagmer looked at the map for a while and shrugged, "No. Doesn't have the Iron Islands in it. Even Westeros isn't in it."

"What are you talking about?" The Admiral raised his voice, "This is Akavir!"

"You're saying the same things as the fucking cunt earlier. What are you, just some powerful mummers?"

The Admiral stood up and his face showed ferocity. The map crumpled from the tightness of his grasps. And it was the right time as two redguard battlemages entered the room in full battle gear. He knew something was wrong but being in another place entirely? From what he heard, they are supposed to be on the Iron Islands or Westeros, both things foreign to him and just unknowns.

Once the battlemages entered and closed the doors, the Admiral acknowledge their presence. "Now, assuming that you aren't lying, where are we?"

Even with the battlemages present, Dagmer didn't faze and instead smiled at their presence, "Didn't you hear what I said you bloody cunt. We are in the fucking Iron Islands. In bloody fucking Westeros."

"So I can assume that you are from these 'Iron Islands'. Just say yes if you know any of these terms truthfully. If you comply, we will release you and your men back to these Iron Islands you are speaking off and we would give you ample provisions. If not, let's just say your stay here would be rather shorter than expected."

"It seems you don't give me much of a choice," Dagmer grinned, "But I prefer we get one of your bitches to fuck us. Rather than them playing soldier, they should at least do their duty by spreading their cunts far and wide and sitting down on our cocks. Then we'll see if we comply. Because I can see that you have the information you need with us, and we aren't going to say anythin' until you grant that fucking wish."

William internally sighed, dealing with them will be much of a challenge. He was just infuriated but he doesn't let down his pride as an Admiral, "You don't give me much of a choice either." The Admiral nodded to the battlemage and the redguard went to the back of Dagmer in return. He kicked the man's knees with enough force for him to kneel and held the back of his head very tightly. He then raised Dagmer's chin to face the Admiral. "What I didn't tell you is that there is a third option."

The redguard's hand then poured magicka to his hands, manifesting it as electricity crackled through his fingertips. His hand hovered Dagmer's forehead as he stared wide-eyed, completely in awe yet in fear to see such magic unfold from his very eyes. Magic that is just legend or a mummer's tale is what he was witnessing right now. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" Dagmer stammered, his grin gone and was replaced with fear.

"It's simple, we will simply get your thoughts out. A mind siphoning spell. The side effects would be nausea, dizziness, and the probability of your whole body being paralyzed. That probability, mind you, is at ninety-percent. You will get to live, but... who would need a captain that can't talk, or even move his limbs? You'll be just a prisoner of your own body that you are craving to satisfy." The Admiral then turned to the battlemage and nodded, "Quaestor."

As soon as the electricity crackled further, Dagmer then again opened his mouth, "W-w-w-w-wait! Wait! I comply! I comply!" The Quaestor quickly extinguished the spell from his hands and the Admiral smiled.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Now if you lie, my battlemage will know and will proceed with the spell."

* * *

After the interrogation, the Admiral quickly paced his steps towards the conference room on the second deck, near his cabin. What he heard just shook him to the core, and probably, blundered his career as an Admiral. As he paced towards the steps, he thought of everything that the man named 'Dagmer' said to him. The interrogation went smoothly, what he learned though was unsettling. He now has the answer to the problem they faced earlier. And sure enough, his staff wouldn't like it.

As he entered the conference room, there assembled waiting was his staff, staring at him, anticipating a closure to their doubts. The Commander of Magics named Enrillon, Captain Decimus, Vice Admiral Atia, and other officers of the fleet including the Rear Admiral. They wait in silence as to what is happening, why did they arrive earlier than expected and faced a foreign fleet that doesn't recognize them and them in return.

In silence, the Admiral sat at the end of the table and he can feel tension again filled up the atmosphere of the room. He waited for a while and he then spoke, "The interrogation of the foreigners went well as expected. And I come with you all with what the person revealed to me. And what I will say will not probably provide closure to us all and does not also guarantee the success of this expedition."

"Ladies and gentlemen, fellow officers of the Imperial Navy, our calculations are accurate. I believe that every one of us has the confidence in our midshipmen that their calculations were right and our sextants working. We still are in contact with Morrowind and I even spoke with the Emperor earlier before I interrogated the prisoners. That we can establish."

"But my fellow officers. I hope my next words don't unsettle any of you. Because you see, we're not on Akavir, we're in a continent called "_Westeros_"."

* * *

...and done! Wow, thank you guys for your support. To be honest, I didn't know that this fanfic would have a generally good reception from the start. But thank you all dear readers for all of your support! It motivated me to create a second chapter and I hope that this chapter satisfies to all of you. If I were to continue this, progress would be slow as I have an internship going on. But I hope to further write stories that you all enjoy reading.

Again, I would like to thank **_Airchampion_** for his insights and helping me beta read the earlier part of this chapter!

So, if you have any comments, recommendations, constructive criticisms regarding this fanfic please feel free to review or pm me! Any flames are not welcome. So I thank you, dear reader, for sparing your time reading this fanfic and I hope you comment or recommend something if you have something to say! 'Til next time dear readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Empire Flows Its Reach Towards the East

* * *

_"__Knights bow down to their lord. Lords bow down to their king. Kings bow down to their emperor.__"_

_\- **The Dragonborn Emperor of the Empire of Tamriel**_

* * *

After Admiral William Bellamont's announcement to the conference room, all of the officers present were in collective silence. They could only hear the wood of the ship creaking as the waves crash down its sides. None of them even dared to break the silence, almost as if afraid to shatter the glass of the situation that they are in. They starred at each other, none know how to take this situation well.

The first one to react is Captain Decimus. His face morphed into a blind rage and slammed his fist onto the table, jolting every officer present. His fist shook as it landed and he jerked his head towards the Admiral, "I demand an explanation."

"Captain! Know your place!" Vice Admiral Atia scolded him but to no avail.

"I said I demand an explanation!" Decimus seethed, "I've committed my entire career into this expedition." He pointed towards the table, "And for you, Admiral, to believe the words of those primitive beasts is absurd on the highest level!" He pointed his hand to him.

Atia stood up in protest, and she already put her hand in the grip. But the Admiral put his hand her shoulder, "There's no need for us to fight."

"Fight? Fight!" Decimus cried, "You believed the words of those savages, of course, I would fight! They are nothing but those akaviri savages!"

"Then what would you suggest, Captain Decimus?" The Admiral then raised his voice, "That our officers, our midshipmen, and our calculations wrong? Do you suggest that kind of insecurity? I personally handled that interrogation, do you think that my words don't hold the weight of truth in them? It was I who heard those words, that analyzed each of their statements as not an utter lunacy as you would have, otherwise?"

"Those words were of people who dare attack us! They are like the Thalmor, attacking everything that we built ever like we are some sort of a pushover! Their words heed nothing but lunacy, trying to get us confused with their spells. What we need to do is to have their minds wiped by our battlemages in front of their own damn savage friends! Let them show that the Empire is law and our laws are sacred!"

The short speech of Decimus gained a few nods from the officers, but the Admiral was dead silent. Observing each and every one of his fellow officers. The admiral then spoke and turned his head towards the captain, "Captain, our spell can only read initial thoughts. A spell that can read an entire man's life can only be done by an Archmage. We certainly don't have any Archmage from any branches of the Arcane University, what you request is impossible in our current situation."

A quaestor entered the office, full of the military armor that was provided of his rank. The man wore a single steel-colored breastplate, with pauldrons and gauntlets. Beneath the plated armor was a mesh of chain and further was a thin brown gambeson. On his hip was a steel dagger, mass-produced by the Empire to its soldiers. The quaestor also held his standard-issue Imperial Ridge Helmet. As soon as he entered, the quaestor removed his helmet and saluted the Admiral.

The quaestor's facial features were typical that of a normal Imperial, except for the hair. His hair is short golden blonde, with dark eyes, chiseled jaws, pronounced chin.

"Quaestor Lucius of the Imperial Marine Battlemage reporting for duty sir." The man's tone was steadfast.

"Good." The Admiral walked towards the soldier, "This man is Quaestor Lucius, I personally ordered him to record what the man has said. After _some_ convincing, the man agreed to talk freely and let us have a view of this unknown world we stumbled upon."

The Admiral then faced the Quaestor, his posed up high but filled with tension, "Quaestor, do you swear by Imperial Military Law that you will tell the truth in front of your betters and only the truth? That if you say anything that is false, you will be stripped of your rank?"

"I do, sir."

"The world now hangs in the balance, Quaestor. Know that your words will shape the history of our beloved Empire. Either we will sink in this unknown place called, "_Westeros_" or the Empire will gain a victory from strife again."

Even with the words of warning from the Admiral, the soldier didn't remove his resolve and showed professionalism in a time of crisis. "I understand the weight of my words, sir." He replied.

"Good." William nodded and went back to his seat. The Admiral relaxed his seat and brought up his right arm, "So please, Quaestor Lucius. You've already told me some of the details of your report. So, tell us, what do our guest said to us?"

"He sees us as nobles from Westeros, sir." The quaestor answered him, "To the man, we look like invaders from this unknown continent, particularly, a land called "Westerlands." Our ships, the colors, look reminiscent to theirs, sir. But in my assessment, he also fears us as he thinks that the Westerlands cannot acquire such technology. However, after he observed magic in front of him, his doubts began to even grow."

"Oh spare us the details of the feelings of a savage!" Captain Decimus slammed his hand on table, "What we need is where we are and how we are even here! Not some words of an oaf who doesn't even know basic hygiene as a civilized person would! Now, why are we here?! Did they use magic in any shape or form?"

"No, sir." Lucius shook his head, "In fact, they don't know magic, sir. They were just on a regular patrol when suddenly they spotted our ships the same time we spotted theirs. They're from a land called "Iron Islands" and their words are, "What is dead may never die." And the island that we spotted from ashore is named "Great Wyk"."

"_What is dead may never die_?" Muttered the Admiral, "The Commander of Magics, Commander Enrilon has told me that they possess magic that of a toddler, unused and immature. Perhaps they practice necromancy in any shape or form?"

"Unfortunately, no sir. It's just a saying in their land. From what we have gathered, they drown people as a form of baptism."

"Drowning people..." The Captain clicked his mouth, "What can you say about the forces of these savages?"

"They have many ships sir," The Quaestor answered quickly, "Their range capabilities range from arrow fire and ship-mounted catapult per each ship. With their way of naval warfare sir, they use ramming tactics if their ammunition runs out."

"Quite participative, if not luring us into a trap," Decimus muttered loudly, "So, do they have enough ammunition?"

"No, sir. What they sought as they pursuit our trap sir is glory or what the call the "Iron Price". However, once they see what we are capable of, that put fear into them, yet they still are willing to kill and not surrender."

"One ship surrendered, Quaestor." Captain Decimus snided, "It seems that your information is inaccurate after all."

The Admiral quickly intervened, "They aren't a collective, Captain. It seems that these people from the "Iron Islands" are individualistic in terms of thinking. Some pursuit glory yet some willingly surrendered. We can assume that this force that they have doesn't have a central command. Their tactics range from just attacking the enemy head-on regardless of their numbers?"

"No, sir." Lucius replied, "They saw our fleet is small, even with our large ships. However, if they saw us having more ships, they would have contacted their main port by a raven."

"Raven? They still use birds?"

"Yes, sir."

The Admiral nodded and recorded the words, "And what of this "_Westeros_"? What is this continent from his perspective?" William asked.

"It's full name sir is the "_Seven Kingdoms of Westeros_" ruled by a King in a place called King's Landing." The quaestor paused as he tried to read from the paper he has on what he gathered from the man, "I can't picture all of these Seven Kingdoms, but we are in one of the regions right now. From what I can see from the words of the man, he also knows of something called "Westerlands", "Riverlands", and "The North". That's what he remembers."

"So it's basically an Empire but with a king instead of an emperor? Do you note any kings?"

The quaestor quickly shook his head, "These lands are ruled by lords who swear an oath of fealty to the king in King's Landing. The current lord of the one region we are in right now is a man named "Balon Greyjoy" living in an island called Pyke. The king in King's Landing is a man named "Robert Baratheon"."

Again the Captain scoffed, "What a typical cretin. Now if we are done with chitchat about their primitive lives-"

"It's not wrong to learn about them, Captain." The Admiral argued as he quirked his eyes, "Need I not remind you that how a person can act in a certain situation can also pave the way to either a defeat or a victory? With the information given to us by our 'guest', we can say that they chase glory over anything. They may have some knowledge about tactics, but their prime goal is to rape and pillage. Like pirates."

The Commander of Magics, Enrillon, was silent throughout this whole state of affairs. He didn't dare raise his opinion on an already tense room as to divide the officers further in a mutiny. Tamriel is strong as it stands united but things like this clearly still linger from their ranks. He then spoke up from his little solitude, "If they are that then we must proceed with caution. Unlike the Captain here," He glanced towards him for a second, "It's in my opinion that we should still proceed. The Empire is vast and wide, that these primitive people cannot even handle our naval prowess."

"We just had the element of surprise commander." The Admiral replied, "The Empire might be vast and wide but we cannot utilize its full might. We are a tiny dot in this continent that we only know little information about. What we know is that they are backward, knows very little about us as we are to them, and can't win on a straight fight. We have advantages in terms of technology, weaponry, magic, and chain of command. Meanwhile, they have the advantage of knowing the terrain well enough and their supply lines well suited for it. Any direct confrontation from this point onward is going to be difficult."

"The Emperor already stated that a diplomatic solution is the best thing that we can achieve. If we can convince their lord to have an alliance with us, then we can surely provide what the Emperor wants."

Those words gained grumbled noises from his fellow officers. The atmosphere is so tense that one servant who was delivering tea to the officers tripped and none of them raised their voices, even if the teapot broke from the ground. The servant was already sweating droplets, it's as if what the servant was wiping from the floor was her own sweat and not the tea. They all just looked at her and never batted an eye.

"I mean we already bombard their ships to oblivion.." Captain Decimus, "Yes, we could just storm in from their little castles and say, "Hey we want to make an alliance!" and just have them accept the offers. Yes, that's totally going to work." He rolled his eyes and leaned back from his chair, sighing. "We are doomed." He muttered from his breath, "Why did they have to give me this assignment?"

The Admiral then leaned his back, "Then we could convince what's left of them and have them work for us. Tell them how great and how menacing our navy is that their numbers are nothing compared to our technology. And once we gained an audience from this lord, we can give him gifts from the Empire as a peace offering."

"Would that work?" The Captain asked him, "We already established that these lowlives are resistant to almost anything. These people are amazed by two things, women's pussies and breasts." Decimus smiled sardonically as he looked towards his fellow officers, "There is no conceivable way they will have an interest with our magic, technology or even military prowess. Their interests are only to fight and fuck. In summary, they are non-negotiable pirates." He surmised. "And if we go to war..." He looked on to the Admiral.

Upon hearing those words, he knew what they thought. Closing his eyes and his head downcast, he contemplated their collective thoughts. They blame him for this mess that they are in. Even if he speaks up his reason for having them attack first, they would only burst into an outroar. No, this move would utterly break the chain of command and thus the Empire's ships will sink to a foreign sea, where their souls wouldn't rest.

"I am committed." He muttered, and he spoke louder, "I am committed seeing this expedition to its triumphant conclusion that we all desire." He tapped the table while he spoke, "I know that your trust in me had diminished, our morale low even as we won a victory earlier today. But I need you all to put your trust in me, this one last time. We may not agree with each other, but the Emperor has given us a task and we will make sure not to fail him.

The whole of Tamriel and the Nine watches over us. They want us to succeed. We are in no room to sulk or to even contemplate to go back. And I intend to carry their will as a servant of the Empire!" He exclaimed, raising his voice, "I'm a servant of the Empire, and so are all of you. We are all servants trapped in a distant part of Nirn that we don't know what to do because we all have our own wants. I too have my own ambitions as to why I took this assignment from the Elder Council, but this is our call for us to put those wants aside. And serve the Empire and the Emperor with glory and pride as if it is our last days on Nirn!"

His short roaring speech gained nods and yesses towards his fellow officers while Captain Decimus was silent and Commander Enrilon gave a few appreciative nods, "And if... and if... these were truly our last days..." He paused, "Then we are in full confidence that we did serve the Empire from our worst, to our best! That we served the Emperor well until our dying breaths, that we are proud citizens of the Empire! Long Live the Emperor! Long Live Tamriel!"

Almost all of the entire officers rose up in applause as they together shout in glee, "Long Live the Emperor! Long Live Tamriel!" as they looked upon the painting of the Emperor. The face was obscured by a shadow, however, the Emperor is seen holding a globe of Nirn from his left hand and a sword from his right, the blade placed firmly on his right shoulder.

* * *

Balon Greyjoy is not a simple man. Unlike the men that he is ruling that is satisfied with food on their table and pussies swallowing their cocks, he isn't that kind of man. If he did, he would have many bastards like a certain lord from the Riverlands. No, he is more... conservative in his desires. Desiring a world where they once again feared. The Old Ways were almost a fantasy to him, a childhood fantasy, an idea that is, to him, makes his position even greater than those of the Lords of Westeros.

Them with their Arbor Wine and cloaks. It disgusted him. The Old Way was more honorable, as a man of the islands literally reaps what he sows. To the Westerosi they seem barbaric, even vile. However, to them, that is their way. It is honorable, proud, and the way they should live. If not for his blunder years before, still it was his dream.

A dream that he still wants to manifest in the isles, flickering away as the flames from his chimney grew ever weaker. And as the dream of his flicker away, so does the hair from his head go down with him. An heir a distant away from him, and with his great ambition, so does a great torrent of waves crash down to it. Clearly, even if he is the Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands, the Drowned God isn't pleased with him.

The only thing he can hear is the crashing waves beneath Pyke, the flickering embers of the wood, and the echoes that it induces. From his cup, he drank a stale wine and promptly swallowed it down his throat. The alcohol was bitter yet it didn't affect the old Lord, he was used to the taste after many years of drinking stale and bad wine.

Suddenly, he heard steps coming towards his keep. It was getting faster and faster as the steps echoes. Even if the man arrived, by the seven hells however it is, he didn't turn his head and just again stared at the withering flames, "My Lord! I apologize for interrupting but I have urgent news."

"Speak up before you waste my time," Balon spoke in a hoarse manner.

"My Lord, the ships that left the shores earlier haven't returned." The man spoke in fear.

"Then?" Balon spoke, his patience waning down as his crooked face grew ever so grumpy.

"They still haven't returned, my lord." The man gulped, "There were no ravens sent our way."

"And that's your news?!" Balon snarled like an angry banshee but he calmed down and faced the fire, "Let them reap. They are meant to be that way. They're Ironborn, you are Ironborn. Let those from the mainland cry for their so-called justice, while we only do what we are born to do."

The man hesitated and asked, "But my Lord, they are only there for patrol."

"Twenty ships for patrol? Are you an idiot to consider that twenty ships are just for patrol?"

"No, my Lo-"

"Then what?" He snapped quickly, "You are delusional, get out of here."

Without any fuss, the man did get out of his room, leaving him in his own solitude. The exchange didn't even last a minute and already he is tired from it, he just wanted to get back on his dream. An independent Iron Islands away from the whims of the other six kingdoms, as they even view them as barbaric. Even as he bent the knee he still has one last fight left in him. As King's Landing rots from the excrement of the Usurper, his ambition grows.

He knew that it was only time before everything again falls apart and civil war again looms from the shadows. The Lannisters with their ever hatred of the Starks, The Baratheons with their unruly temper. Everyone's eyes are on the Iron Throne on King's Landing, including his. In time, his fleet of longships and galley grows and with that time, he can prepare for a new throne right as to where he is standing.

However, those were just a figment of his ambition that embers. Still, embers grow as small waves transform into a great deluge.

For hours he stared deep into the fire, throwing dry wood as to sear the weakening flames. Waves droned through his head, not minding everything that he hears or sees. He is in a constant state of deep thought. _When?_ He asked himself and kept looking at the flames. He didn't even notice someone arriving from his keep and shouted, "My Lord! A raven from King's Landing!"

From his stupor, he groaned as he stood up from his chair. He grabbed the paper forcefully from the messenger's hand and slowly, he rolled out the piece of paper and read aloud:

_"To the Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands, Balon of House Greyjoy_

_It is with regret that we inform you that the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn has recently passed away peacefully in his slumber. With this, King Robert orders a three day mourning period throughout the realm. We hope that this news doesn't sadden your situation further._

_Grand Maester Pycelle"_

As soon as he read it, he tore the paper into pieces. Those last words were clearly poking fun at his expense, "Senile old fool." He muttered angrily and went back to his chair. While he did care about King's Landing politics as this affects how he moves his pieces, that last remark just soured his mood even further.

The piece that he only held is his navy. The Ironborn were never good at diplomacy and their way of speaking things were using their ships and soldiers, and if his men and ships fail him, all hopes are already lost. He does have a daughter to marry to any noble house that is willing from the mainland, however, no one really thinks that the "Iron Islands" are even worth sacrificing their heirs for.

And another Hand of the King is dead. He doubts that even sleep could kill such a workaholic, and almost anyone who is smart enough knew that Jon Arryn is dead because of King's Landing politics. It always is. Nobody survives there other than those who have enough pieces to put in the board. A great game that death is the only way of losing and victory constitutes to having control over the land, but even victories can lead to someone's death in the eyes of the ambitious.

As soon as the sunset towards the west, he got ready for bed. There was nothing of interest that was noted of today, except for what happened in King's Landing. His daughter wasn't even present to hear the news, he is just alone in his lonesome keep.

* * *

As daybreak approached, so too does a small boat coming to Pyke. On the boat was Admiral William Bellamont who is near the bow of the ship standing in front, observing with his spyglass. Together with him is Quaestor Lucius who is keeping an eye on an untied but unarmed Dagmer. Also with him are five marines armed with halberds, swords, and magic, all of them being human and men.

On their back was the Naval Flag of Tamriel, with blue stripes on the side and in the middle, is the red tripe and the symbol of the Dragonborn Emperor. To not squander this opportunity, a flag of the Iron Islands. With them is also a large chest. The Admiral was wearing his coat that has a red lining, he also wore his bicorne. The sun didn't rose yet, however, the skies were dimly lit with a blue hue.

The waves are calm and fine, and with the wind silent, the marines oared the ship towards the island that they are seeing.

"You're all going to be fucking dead, once our fleet spots you." Dagmer glared daggers towards the Admiral however he just looked onward.

"Are we?" William nonchalantly told him, "Please don't get nervous Mr. Dagmer, you are our guest after all."

"You call me guest yet you don't let me fuck any women on your ship?"

He hid his spyglass on his pocket, and looked at Dagmer, "It's how we regard potential allies back at home." He commented.

"Ally? How do you know I'm not just going to stab you in the back."

"You could right now," the Admiral looked towards the island. And as the fogs clear, he could see the giant keep form from the island. It is almost similar to what builders from the Third Era did in High Rock with their nobility and all, "However, you clearly fear death, my friend."

"I don't fear anything." Dagmer spatted.

"Really? Then perhaps you could do a voluntary suicide then?"

"That would be destructive for you." Dagmer growled in anger and smiled smugly, "You need me and if I'm not there you are dead by now with all the arrow fire."

The Admiral didn't show his smirk, "So it would seem you have a sharp mind. Although I'm surprised that you would fuck women rather than drown yourself in books."

Dagmer gave a faint chuckle, "Then you clearly haven't heard of Tyrion Lannister. Smart son of a bitch, a fucking dwarf, but likes to fuck women and has a cock so small that whores just go over him because of his money. I even heard that he uses his finger as a substitute for his cock."

"You people are really open about your sex lives. There aren't any records of the Akaviri being that sexually promiscuous, they are just warlike beings. Oh, what I'm referring to are the Tsaesci. They are like this snake-like people, with their legs instead of being legs, just a slivering snake body. It is said that they ate people at breakfast."

Dagmer was just baffled by what he heard, or he couldn't understand what he is saying, "Okay, enough bullshit. Where are you all from? With your magic, and this tsa-e-chi, and your Empire? Are you from Essos?"

The Admiral sensed that this may be a time to introduce this man about Tamriel, and answered him promptly, "It's a land where the law is greatly enforced and no quarter given to criminals. A land where once great turmoil exists was but extinguished with peace and prosperity shared by all. Where we all unite under a single banner in reverence towards our Emperor. As our land has been long divided, it has united. That is our land and its name is Tamriel."

"You sound like a fucking idiot." Dagmer chuckled, "Like a land like that exists."

The Admiral gave a mirthful laugh at Dagmer's reaction, "If you would only see Tamriel, I wonder what would your reaction be. You live in a world that time stood still my friend. I sense a greater purpose in you."

"Like I'm going to be one of your Empire's dogs. I'm an Iron Islander, and always will be!"

Again, William faced the ever-growing island of Pyke. He did not need glasses as he already saw the island and as they went past the giant keep, they went for a beach nearby. As they landed towards the shore, they dismounted from the boat and one of the marines carried the flag of Tamriel and planted it on the island of Pyke.

And with that Admiral William Bellamont faced his men and gave a small speech, "On this day, Twenty-Fourth of Last Seed, Year 6 of the 5th Era. We, the people of Tamriel, have discovered a land that is unknown to us. A new world where imagination can only achieve such a thing. Akavir as we know it is missing, but we discovered something more. Let us not fail the Empire, The Emperor, and his people! Long Live the Emperor! Long Live Tamriel!"

"Long Live the Emperor! Long Live Tamriel!" The marines and Quaestor Lucius saluted the Admiral.

Dagmer shook his head, "Fucking delusional."

"Right." Admiral William commented, "You will lead the way, my friend. And if anyone of them sensed that you are leading us to a trap, then we would not hesitate to siphon your thoughts out."

This got Dagmer walking forward slowly as he shivered in that thought. For people like them to be capable of such feats, and to possess such terrifying weaponry and magic that only an old crone can think off, manifested in front of them acting like it was just normal for them? That's enough for him to fear these unknown people. They may look human, but some of his comrades back at their behemoths were not human. He swore that at one point these people are on each other's throats.

"Have you ever been to Skyrim, Quaestor?" William asked Lucius as they trek the sloppy hills towards the keep.

"No, sir." Answered Lucius.

"It's quite like this. It's mountains slopey, especially in the Reach." William grunted as he used his cane to support himself, "I once traveled from High Rock to Skyrim, from Jehanna to Solitude, as I have to deliver a classified report to the late General Tulius. Unlike now where you could communicate instantly using magicka, back then you have to use riders and messengers. But the Thalmor raided my office, accusing me of being a Talos worshipper.

It's faster by the boat but the Thalmor barred me from even boarding a ship, as I was just a captain as that time. But with that raid, I have to leave High Rock and head towards Skyrim. So I traveled by land to the border, I traveled by horse, but my horse died halfway of the journey so I have to continue by foot. It was very hard to travel there, full of crevices. And to make matters even _greater_," He chuckled, "it was the time when the Forsworn Rebellion was still ripe.

I remember just surviving by my teeth using my previous sword, without a map and just keeping the report very close to myself. Along the way, I met sporadic members of the Imperial Legion who helped me along the way, but I was mostly on my own. The report was for the General's eyes only. Some Legionaries were kind enough to give me some of their supplies and armor, but I rejected most of them, they needed that to fight the Forsworn."

"It seems that this Tamriel isn't as peaceful as you have said," Dagmer commented.

Willaim then faced the lone Iron Islander in their midst, "Well, the rebellion has been suppressed years ago by the Emperor. The so-called King of the Reach has been dead for years and the Reach has been pacified."

"So that's what you are? Conquerors?"

With this, William gave a laugh to Dagmer, "Conquerors? By the Nine, no! That's an absurd proposition, my friend! However, this is my question, are you the enemy of the Empire? Or are you willing for the Empire to be your enemy?"

Dagmer stood for a minute and they stopped their walk towards Pyke. William then spoke up, "Or are you willing for the Empire of Tamriel to be your friend?"

He didn't answer and marched onward. William just smiled at the man's reaction as he has the ability to reflect on things and moved onward. Soon, the sun rose from the east and the blue hue was changed to reddish-orange, giving them adequate lighting to see the way. Yet the sun didn't warm them, not one bit. The cold breeze of the sea was enough for them to slightly shiver however the marines still kept their discipline intact. Even as they carried a large chest, they still held even without a mule or a carriage for them to carry it with.

They walked in silence, and still, no Iron Islander approached them even as they went towards Pyke. As soon as they got near the keep, however, Iron Islanders then started to notice their presence. Some were bewildered by their foreign appearance, especially on what they wore, yet some intents were more devious.

Two Iron Island warriors then went to them and pointed their swords and axes towards them, "Dagmer! Where the fuck have you been!?"

"A storm happened," He answered, "The idiot Lash didn't let our ships ashore, so we went onward, under the pretense of a patrol. But the fucker leads us to a storm and got ourselves killed, and only one ship remained." He then faced Admiral William, "These guys, saved our asses."

"Storm?" the guard asked, "We know when a storm takes place from miles away Dagmer. It seems to me that you are lyin'." He told him wide-eyed, trying to level with the man."

"We aren't. It's a small storm yet a devastating one. We would know however we didn't know because it happened too quickly. What is dead may never die."

"But rises again harder and stronger," Both of the guards said in unison. They then went to the Admiral and the marines and give them very peculiar looks, "These ones saved you, aye?"

"Aye." Answered Dagmer.

"These look like fucking wankers." The guard joked and laughed, "Fuckin' 'ell, they saved you? These mummers?"

Lucius was about ready to slice the man's head but William just turned his eye on him and the quaestor repositioned himself. The Admiral then straightened his posture and smiled towards these natives, "I apologize but we are not mummers. We are here for a diplomatic mission and have a talk with the Lord Reaper of these fair isles." He then raised his hand, "Oh and I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Admiral William Bellamont, a representative of Tamriel to extend our nation's prosperity towards the people of the world."

"So you have gold there?" The guard asked in interest, clearly he doesn't have any interest with Tamriel.

"Fine riches of our great nation my friend!" William then ruffled his pocket and presented them kindly with gold septim coins, sapphire, and emeralds. And the man smiled as he got the reaction that he wanted, them just staring in this pointless stones and money for an ultimate goal that he wants to achieve, "You two can acquire everything within what my hand and my pocket provides. What I only ask is for you to take me to Lord Balon Greyjoy."

* * *

The Lord Reaper rose up and his dream rose up with him. He has this idea of rebuilding the Iron Fleet and conquering Westeros as he sees fit. A neverending dream of conquest and fire that his name would be cemented in the annals of the maesters. A song that would last throughout the ages and death shall only be but a memory as his legacy lives on what he achieved. What is dead may never die after all, but rises from the deep ever stronger.

The sun rose from the horizon and soon the morning sun came into view of the keep. Light shone through the windows and dust soon appeared from its rays. Fire and candle weren't necessary, saving gold dragons in consumption of candle and torches, but Balon didn't care. The fireplace was still lit and candles light ablaze, giving the room a very bright atmosphere.

Yet Balon's face was grim as ever, it seems even a very bright day cannot shine his very small shadow.

However, his morning is interrupted when the same guard from yesterday, walking towards him on a marching pace, "My Lord, I brin-"

"What is it this time?" Balon exasperated.

"Someone wants to see you, my l-lord." The insipid man stammered, "They've brought with them riches and gold, my lord and they insisted on talking to you."

"The Lannisters perhaps?" He asked.

"No, my lord." The man replied, "They carry a banner like that of a dragon."

Balon didn't hesitate, "Ahhh... so the Targaryens are suddenly in our isles?" Sarcasm was very noticeable in his tone, "Why the sudden interest when they are in the middle of Essos fucking Dothraki hordes? What say you?"

"My lord," Again the insipid man stammered, "They aren't Targaryens my lord. In fact, they look nothing like anyone from Westeros."

"Have you been to the entirety of Westeros? Dorne? The North? The Crownlands?"

"No." The man immediately answered as he shivered.

"You are delusional, get out of here before I decide to drown you on the Sunset Sea."

Suddenly, someone entered his chambers unannounced, "That man is right." It was a tall but gruff man with facial hair showing and unclean teeth. With him walked someone the Lord Reaper didn't recognize.

The man was with seven people, each of which is stranger than ever. They wore strange armor that is nowhere that he had seen in Westeros. One man was wearing a hat that is very wide, almost like a paddle. His coat was also very foreign, not even Essos or any records know this kind of craftsmanship. The man's coat had gold like small pauldrons but his vest only has two large medals that are indistinguishable to him. He also wore black boots overlapping his high-waist pants, a large ribbon that goes over his shoulder and a sword holstered on his waist.

After seeing him, there's only one thing that Balon muttered, "mummer."

The man wore a charismatic smile but not too overbearing, knowing that that smile meant one thing, business. But it didn't have an effect on Balon, he knows these kinds of people even if they are foreign, they are schemers.

"So you brought these people in, Dagmer." Balon spoke, "And what happened to the Sea Bitch?" He asked.

Dagmer then stepped forward, "Gone."

"Why?"

Dagmer then look towards the foreign-looking man, "Them."

Balon's reaction was both shock and anger but he only let the latter show but before he could speak up, the man who wore these unknown clothes step forward and spoke up, "It was an honest mistake. We should have known that this was your territory and your men defended your home with great distinction. We are just merely explorers from a land far away from here, and this world is unknown to us. We come to you in peace."

"For a foreigner who speaks the common tongue, you are an insipid little creature." Balon spatted back, "You come in peace yet you dare step foot on my keep and soil, knowing that you destroyed my ships! And I'm not an idiot as to believe what lies you told the guards to get in my keep."

"I believe the right words were, "_Self defense_". Your men acted in self-defense, mine did so either. Both of our civilizations haven't met each other ever since the dawn of time. My men acted as they thought you are slaves of the Tsaesci if there were any who survived. However, what we met are people who have their own minds and not under the rule of the snake-men."

Balon then stepped forward and tried to tower the man but the man's face remained still, "You are a mummer speaking nonsense in my presence, how despicable. You are nothing but a Westerosi mummer who is very rich and wants to destroy what's left of the Iron Islands!"

"Lord Balon, I assure you I give you no ill intent." The man relented back but remained a civil atmosphere around him, "We come to you in open arms. We regret that our first encounter isn't that friendliest of the sort. However, we intend to help your cause. Our friend here, Dagmer, informed us of a grand conquest that you did in your unknown continent. And still, I can see that fire left in you, a hero that never gave up his dream of a large kingdom."

Balon paused for a moment. There were many questions that came up from the lord's mind, like how did this nonchalant man destroy his ships? Who were they exactly and where do they come from? He then spoke in bewilderment, "Who are you?"

The man slightly bowed, "My name is Admiral William Bellamont, Admiral of the Imperial Navy sent by the Empire of Tamriel. And my nation seeks an alliance with you, Lord Balon."

* * *

...And done! Now the Empire has made contact with one of the lords of Westeros. Balon is really hard to portray as he has only a few scenes in Game of Thrones and I mostly see him as a broken man, holding on to a futile dream as with his rebellion years ago. And it's official, the Empire gains contact with some Westerosi after Robert's Rebellion.

Again with my internship, updates are going to be slow and I deeply apologize for any of you waiting for the next chapter.

So, if you have any comments, recommendations, constructive criticisms regarding this fanfic please feel free to review or pm me! Any flames are not welcome. So I thank you, dear reader, for sparing your time reading this fanfic and I hope you comment or recommend something if you have something to say! 'Til next time dear readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Risk

* * *

_"By the Gods save our land; as evil tries to expand! As Tamriel's gate stares at destruction, and her walls are crumbling in corruption. A savior rose; with might, he shouted them all! The Dragonborn has come, and an Emperor he shall become! His reign shall last forever; his legions will never falter! May the Nine bless his soul, and forever grace us all!__"_

_\- **Excerpt from an Imperial ceremony song, "Liberation of Daggerfall."**_

* * *

"An alliance, you say?", Balon raised and lowered his voice. "But how can you make an alliance with me? I haven't met you and you don't know me, Westeros or any of the Iron Isles? Who knows when you're going to stab me in the back when you have allied yourself with another of the lords? Your people even considered us a threat, to the point that you are willing to come here armed with your guards. "

"Your men speak of a heroic warrior ready to go to the conquest of your continent."

"Save your flattery somewhere else!" Balon glared at the Admiral, "What is it that you want, mummer? And I know that an alliance is not what you want, but something more."

The admiral understood. This man is smarter but acts foolishly as to refuse his offer, but he was right. Who were they to just offer an alliance? An alliance is built on trust and systems of governance that work in harmony. Them? They just met their leader a few minutes ago. But Tamriel desperately needs a foothold and the emperor wants allies in this land. He is afraid of not satisfying those two and intimidation would do nothing but sharpen the sword of war he has already forged.

"Hmm ... that can be arranged.." He spoke slowly, turned his head and walked through the keep and observed every object he saw. "However, I hope that our relationship as two distant nations can start a new one. I know that ... well ... what started with us is already an act of aggression in the most literal term. "

"I will hardly let such an act go unnoticed." Balon mocked and towered over the admiral. "If you believe that just because of your money and your superior ships means that we will already bend our knees or allow anyone in my house marries whatever you offer, then you are a tasteless mummer. We are the people of the Iron Islands! We reap! We do not sow!"

William sighed and raised his eyebrows, carefully without showing his growing annoyance. "Let me be clear, Lord Balon. We don't want you to bow to our emperor. You have your business and we have ours. "

Then he walked around and leaned his arm on a chair and quickly turned his head at the Lord Reaper. "However our condition concerns yours. That's why we ask for an alliance from which two civilizations benefit. However, with your insistence to get us out of your fair isles, then we just need a... _lesser_ request." Then he paused, judging Balon's reaction. He was clearly irritated by their presence, but he also seems to be listening to his words. He made it clear that flattering the oaf is already out of the equation, all he can do now is make his offer.

In his view, Balon is a man who is tired of people who simply do not speak the truth to him. Perhaps a defeated man who wants nothing more than to restore an old dream he still has been absolutely bitter about it. It's hard to get through him, but he used his sleeve. It is clear that Balon is a type of man who does not comply with the agreements and now wants glory. The problem is that even when he listens, those words are blocked by his ignorance to see what he is missing.

"Lord Balon, in exchange for this gold on this chest, we request safe passage through the islands and a map of the islands."

Oh, is this a safe passage now?" Balon suspected and came closer. "But did you let any of my ships go safely? Or has it been destroyed by you? Who knows, if I leave one of your ships onto the islands, you would not run amok and cause havoc."

"Then how about this?" William retorted, his eyes fixed on Balon. "If my ships attack yours, it means that our safe passage will be immediately withdrawn." This alerted Lucius and he was ready to comment on how wrong this clause was. However, William gave the quaestor a reassuring smile, knowing the risks of what he said.

Balon thought about it for a while, if this is the way he would get rid of these foreigners then he would certainly take it. However, he is not too altruistic about it either, "Good." He answered harshly, "But you won't get to have a map. If you really are an explorer, explore. "

William did not try to hide his laughter, "Even though we're explorers of Lord Balon, we practice precautionary measures." He smiled as kindly as possible. "Who knows if we'll accidentally hit one of your ships and start an unwanted confrontation? We share the same view that further engagements between our navies are detrimental to our causes and a map would help prevent unwanted provocations. And we guarantee that we will not attack any of your ships or cities. "

"Besides ..." William continued, "we have the supplies we need, but a map of your islands would surely help our cause. Why should we attack a city when we have plenty of food and supplies? It is a waste of time to even provoke conflicts at this point, my men are tired and need the rest they can get. An attack would only further demoralize my men. A map would certainly help. "

Again Balon walked slowly to William and towered him, with the marines ready to strike at any moment, "Let me also be clear. I won't give you any maps and you don't have the privilege of my friends or even what gratitude you are speaking off. Just get your men out of here and go!" He shouted in his face, but the Admiral's looming gaze is unyielding.

In his mind, William patience is getting thinner and thinner as he remains within these dusty walls. And the man's stench just wants him to vomit. He just wants to quickly make a deal that even if their side doesn't get the higher ground, both sides get off without any more fuss, but it seems the oaf's head is thicker than he thought. He knows the complications of a treaty however he needs to get past them and chart the waters as possible, getting a map would even lift that burden off their hands.

But even if he is bluffing, he knows that an engagement would probably allow them to get the victory in the short term. However, their ammunition would eventually run out and their lives would be in great danger. Wiping off their fleet might be a confidence boost for him and his men, but logistically it only makes their situation worse.

He has no spies with him to gather more intelligence, and he knew he had made another mistake by acting too hastily. Little by little, he is running out of options. He needed time and information to get the upper hand, but those were not available.

Willaim growled inwardly, but his face remained civilized all the time, "Very good." He said, "We will go as you wish, but we must also be able to cross the islands without harm. That way we will leave peacefully as we intend to do so. " Willaim nodded as he took a step back and nodded to Balon. The soldiers raised their weapons and started to leave.

"AND BRING YOUR TREASURE WITH YOU!" Balon shouted at them as they left the keep. The soldiers then grabbed the chest and moved with haste as they leave the keep.

The admiral kept pace and his soldiers followed him. Inside, he was absolutely furious with the so-called "Lord of the Iron Islands". He honestly can not believe that such a person can set up a "rebellion" because he estimates that what happened was more of a mutiny. But he must restrain himself only to let their weapons speak because the Emperor now has a tight leash on him.

"Better meet someone who would use this gold for us." He growled under his breath.

* * *

The men rowed and rowed towards the _Conqueror_ as the sun rose further and further towards its apex. The admiral sighed in relief as no ship pursued them and Balon let them escape. In all honesty, William was livid as his diplomatic mission turned out to be either a failure or a success, as even he couldn't figure it out. But he was foremost angry at Balon Greyjoy.

To him, he wasn't worthy of a title of a "Lord". The man was ill-sighted as he can't see the benefits of such a lucrative deal and reward. But he already expected that kind of backlash. But without a map, their advantage is taken away from them.

As marines use levitation at the boat, bringing them at the main deck, almost all the entire officer crew is waiting for them. Vice Admiral Atia was the one on the poop deck waiting for them. Everyone in the ship read their faces and they knew that their grimaced expressions don't bring a piece of good news to them.

"Welcome back, Admiral." Atia brought the back of her hand on the side of her forehead, saluting the Admiral, "I hope the negotiations went well."

William just knowledge her presence and nodded, "All of you go back to your posts!" He shouted with a hint of anger, "All high officers, convene in the conference room. Now!" They didn't want to further aggravate the clear irate Admiral as they felt it, even though that he really tried to hide it, and they dispersed, going back to their posts.

* * *

"THAT IMBECILE!" The admiral screamed as he slammed his hand on the table and no one dared to silence him, not even Captain Decimus, who only had a face of disappointment. They were all quiet and just observed the irate admiral whose face was seething with anger.

"If we were at war, I would have this fleet destroy what is left of that idiot!" He shouted, "We already gave him the offer that no man can refuse! A chest worth of millions of septims! And yet, this man could not even trade it for a damn map! A map!" The shouts weren't heard as battlemages put a silencing spell all over the room, muffling any sound.

"That fool... that fucking fool... He didn't know what he was getting," the admiral muttered loudly. "The only good news is that I guaranteed a safe passage towards the Iron Islands. But trusting that man for a guarantee is beyond idiotic. I know for the fact he is waiting for an ambush. Only a fool would trust that man."

All of them are in perpetual silence, almost as if all hope was lost. But they never see it in the Admiral, what they saw was an unbridled rage. His hands were shaking, eyes almost bloodshot and expression was a grimace followed with his teeth grinding each other. They swore that they can see the admiral's teeth crack in utter rage.

"Then what is the purpose of you, admiral, of even going there?" Decimus spoke up. Even at this moment, he dared speak at the irate admiral. "I'm not trying to play as a daedra's advocate here. But let us just assess our situation as we see it." The captain firmly placed his hand at the table, "We are alone-"

"We are NOT alone. I repeat _we are not alone_." The admiral interrupted the captain and his tone was clear that he has no time for this. "We can still contact Tamriel."

"For how long? If we are ambushed by them if we were to trust this man, then when will help arrive?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot for me to trust that _fucking_ imbecile? Captain? Do you think I'm a _fucking_ lunatic?" William snarled. "That man practically spat at me! And you dare accuse of me of even trusting that pirate who calls himself a "Lord" of all people?!" The admiral shouted and this kept Decimus silent. "I would have cut that man's head off if I get a chance!"

"I'm going to admit that I was too naive, too optimistic, at the prospect of even conducting a negotiation to a pirate. But never, and I repeat never did I even trust that pirate! Not even by a thread." He paused. "But still, this gives us intel on how this Kingdom operates. One, these lords are semi-independent from their king, allowing treaties of safe passage whenever they please. Second, they plot each other. Balon clearly has mistrust in us as he thinks that we are going to betray him if we meet the rest of the lords of Westeros. They aren't united as they seem."

"And how is this good news?" Decimus again asked.

William's eyebrow twitched in his growing irritation. "Because we know that there are other lords that we can negotiate with. Someone who would be glad to have diplomatic ties with Tamriel, and maybe allow us to gain access to their waters. The place we are right now is hostile to us, and only a fool would believe that pirate. And no, I wouldn't just surrender those prisoners towards the Iron Islands." He gave with a firm but angry voice.

"And Decimus." William continues, his eyes locked on the captain. "You are overstepping your bounds as a captain, I suggest you should know when to keep your mouth shut. Understood?" The captain's eyes locked on his, glaring in return, however, he didn't answer. William then knocked on the table with his knuckles three times. "A question demands an answer."

Decimus scoffed and stayed silent. "Right now I don't have the patience to listen to your relentless bickering. Now you either give me an answer or I will kick you out!"

Again the captain gave the admiral a silent gaze, almost to the point that their stares are on a knife-edge. Every second William's eyebrows are twitching and close to lashing out at the captain. However, Decimus finally gave a sigh. "I will." He nearly choked.

"You better will," William affirmed and sat from his chair. "Know that our quest isn't over. Right now, traveling towards the Iron Islands is suicide. Even with our ships capable of destroying anyone of theirs without contest, logistics is holding us down. If we were to pursuit them, in time we will be outmatched. We might win a battle right now but we can't win a war. Our best move is to evade the islands entirely and go to a new route."

The admiral then stood and grabbed a nearby pointing stick. He then slowly laid down a map of Nirn, at the center was the capital, the Imperial City. On the west were the remnants of a once-great continent of Yokuda; Atmora is north of Tamriel where Ysgramor came from. On the south was the continent of Pyandonea where the Maomers inhabit and on the east was Akavir... or so they thought.

"Right now, we cannot trust our maps, even the ones that were charted five hundred years ago. The island I went to, is just one nautical mile away from our fleet. And from the top of their mountain, I have observed that their islands go further north while the south is left barren. We can assume that the way south is the safest way to go."

It was then that Vice Admiral Atia spoke up from her silence, "Admiral, permission to speak?"

"Permission granted, Vice Admiral."

The imperial cleared her throat. "I suggest going directly to what island you visited."

The statement made by the commander made everyone in the room grumble. "Can you elaborate on that thought?"

"By going there means a show of force. Right now we are playing safe, but I suggest further risking ourselves. But to what purpose, you may all ask. Even as right now everything is piping hot, by now they should have a clear sign not to mess with us again. Even with superior logistics, our strength mitigates that. By my estimation, even as they attack with a full force of a hundred ships against us, the fleet can handle that."

Enrilon, then spoke, "A hundred ships? That's absurd! My staff already concluded that we can only handle fifty ships with our current stockpile of ammunition!"

"Because we considered that they are capable of magic." Answered Atia. "We assumed that these Akaviri can manipulate magic through means that only Sotha Sil and the Psijics could even understand. However, with my assessment, their capability is basically none. Either they are still hiding their true potential of magic, or they have none at all. Maybe even this "Robert" is not the Ka Po Tun, but just an ordinary King that the Empire is capable of disposing of."

The Vice-Admiral continued. "This is a show of force. Why are we afraid of some primitive pirates who can't even dent a single plank in our fleet? Their only range capabilities are that of a catapult. Slow to load, and inaccurate despite their relatively long ranges."

"But with a hundred ships, those inaccurate fire can prove devastating to our fleet of seven ships." Enrilon relented as he asserts his voice. "We mustn't underestimate a fleet of a hundred ships."

The expressionless imperial gave a rare smirk. "The _Conqueror_ is more than capable of disposing of their ships. This ship is almost armed to the teeth if not for its grand appearance. It's not just an ornate frigate that the Emperor commissioned as a PR move, but a weapon that is to be used. A weapon to be both admired and feared. And with our seven ships, even with the two cargo ships, our strength compared to theirs is over two-hundred ships."

The vice-admiral then stood up and held a model ship. "We can then march towards the island that we visited and go a bit south, but maintaining the islands within our sight as to have our cartographers chart it on the map. If they attack we can show them what it means to double-cross us again and wipe their fleet of the map."

William then sighed, "This will not sit well with the Emperor. He wants everything clean as possible as to not let any bureaucracy get in the way. If word gets going in the public and the council that even a single ship is lost, then it would end any expedition towards Akavir altogether!"

"And with it," Enrilon intervened. "comes an impending ambush. We still don't have enough knowledge of the islands that just going there is a risk in itself! I am opposed to the idea that we would dare risk our men going through an obviously dangerous task. And risking them further would make a mutiny a further possibility! We already had one yesterday!"

Atia straightened her pose and looked at the admiral who is staring at her. "Then they should know that they shouldn't fear these "Akaviri". These are nothing more but an organized group of pirates, but pirates nevertheless."

The officers' voice then drew down into complete silence, followed by the tapping of the Admiral's fingers on the table. Finally, after minutes of silence, the admiral spoke. "The fleet will set sail towards the island. However, after that, we will head thirty degrees southeast. Officers, have our cartographers chart the maps of this new continent. Commander Enrilon, ensure that the entire Battlemage Corps are at full combat readiness. Have the fleet stay close together, and ready to fire at a moment's notice."

All of them gave a nod to the admiral. "All officers, back to your posts! Now!"

* * *

Quaestor Lucius was having a break in the mess hall. For a ship this large, the mess hall was adequately sized. The rooms were lit with magelight, giving the room a bit of a warm hue. It has twelve tables, with four tables situated on an upper platform and is near to the food counter, while the rest were on a lower platform. Each of the tables has wooden benches for the crew of the ship to sit on.

On the back end of the room, however, was a bit dark. And on the wall was the illustration of the Emperor riding a dragon to the battlefield of Valenwood. His face was obscured again with darkness, but the dragon wasn't. The dragon's scales were bright red hued with white on its wings, and from the painting, the dragon imbued a breath of ice towards an army that wasn't prepared enough to brace itself in the cold.

The painting was scenic if not, somewhat gruesome. Soldiers froze completely upon the breath of the dragon, some shattered into bits and pieces.

The room wasn't packed, but it has a few people as still, it wasn't lunch. Most were officers who want to have refreshments.

The quaestor stared at it for a while but he focused on his food. He had anchovies, hardtack and a bit of ale. He dipped the hardtack on the ale as he munches the biscuit down and ate an anchovy fillet. He ignored the hardness of the biscuit but he got used to it, at least the anchovies gave it a bit of flavor.

He focused on finishing his food and getting back to duty, however, he then noticed someone calling him. "Lucius!" Someone called and sat in front of him. It was a female redguard. Her eyes were golden, her hair was cut short and tied to a knot. She has a sharp jawline, unlike any other redguard, her nose upturned having a protruded tip. If not for her skin color, someone can mistake her for a Nord.

She almost has the same armor as Lucius, if not for her breastplate. It wasn't as shiny as those used by the lower ranks as it was filled with cuts of those who tried to penetrate her armor, too bad they are now already dead. On her waist was an ebony saber imbued with fire, and a steel dagger on her leg.

"Tribune Cyra." Lucius acknowledges his superior with a nod.

With a smile, she sat down with her tray of food. On it was the same thing that he is having, only the drinks were different. Instead of ale, the woman is having wine with nuts on the side. "Isn't a bit too early to have wine? It's not lunch yet."

The redguard tribune gave a mirthful smile. "Early? By Sep, the mood in this ship is just depressing these days! And I see that it got to you."

"No, disrespect Tribune Cyra, but we have the right to be cautious at every moment. I have been to their island, and they are an organized group of pirates."

"So? Now we cower in fear and pray to who knows god we are worshipping?" Cyra eased her expression. "If I were you, I would just do my shit. Same shit different day. It's not like we never faced anything like this."

"We don't have Tamriel nearby this time."

"Oh for fucks sakes Lucius!" Cyra slammed her hand on the table. "Do I need to fuck you just for you to calm down?"

The Quaestor sighed. "You know I have a family back in Cyrodiil."

"Hmmm~?" Cyra coyed and whispered to him. "Why don't we have some fun later~? Just you and me?"

"I'd rather stab myself in the eye than to betray the woman I love." Cyra laughed at his response, taking a huge gulp of her wine.

"Wow~ such a charmer. Any man would've fucked my pussy by now, but you... a chivalrous knight in an age where knights are obsolete. Your wife is a very lucky woman."

Lucius sighed in placed his palm on his forehead. "Sometimes, I wonder how in the name of Akatosh did you even get that rank. Either you fucked your way to the top, or those marks on your armor don't lie."

"Oh, you know me, Lucius!" She slapped his shoulder and munched on the hardtack. "But still, you've got to relax. Tenseness would just make you fuck up even more."

"I know." Lucius ate another anchovy fillet. "Do you think we would even succeed?"

"Doubting would get you nowhere, Lucius." Suddenly, Cyra gave him a grimaced face. "When I was a mere recruit, I did not doubt my superiors. I followed their words, did their orders and never turned my back."

The Quaestor chuckled once. "Tell it to our crew. It's almost like the entire ship is on a powder keg. Ready for a mutiny on every sign of weakness it gave. Those ships of the Akaviri might not even hurt us, but this ship might destroy itself at any moment."

"Well, they better prepare their cocks then, because it needs a bit of a chippin'." She laughed back and munch the hardtack. "By Sep, this is really just hard!"

"That's what she said."

Tribune Cyra almost spatted out the hardtack and immediately drank a bit of wine. "Fuck me, you are joking this time!"

"It's not every time I'm always serious, Tribune Cyra. I just miss my home. The fertile hills of a rebuilt Skingrad, after the wars and uprisings I just want to be with my wife and my daughter, cultivate the land that the Emperor gave to us for my loyalty."

"Do you plan to resign after this?" Asked Cyra. "The Battlemage Corps gives more buck when you are still in service."

"I don't. I'm still loyal to the Emperor and I'm willing to serve him 'till I die. It's just that I miss home and every time I see the sea just gets me more irritated than before. Any soldier who has family here definitely misses theirs, including mine." He paused. "And the food... I miss it. The greenery, the fresh air of the countryside."

"They got you some spiked ale. You aren't like this Lucius." Cyra then levitated an empty cup near to her hands and grabbed it. She then formed a large icicle in her hands and dropped it on the cup, and after that, she heated the cup. "Here drink this, I'll have to talk to the servers later."

Lucius took the cup from her hands and promptly drank it. "Just be glad that I'm the one that caught you. If anyone else sees you, by Ruptga your ass if fuckin' dead."

"I know." The Quaestor bit the hardtack again.

Cyra sighed. "Look, just focus on the expedition, okay?" She placed his hand on hers and smiled warmly to him. "After this, we will all go back safe and sound to Cyrodiil, and you can go fuck your wife for days on end."

"Right," Lucius responded nonchalantly and pull his hand away from her.

They continued their meal in silence. As soldiers went in and out of the mess hall, they finished their meals. They rose up from their seats but not until hearing the voice of the Admiral.

**_"All personnel report to the main deck within ten minutes! I repeat, all personnel report to the main deck within ten minutes!"_**

* * *

The Admiral along with his officers was standing on the poop deck, observing as the ships steered towards Pyke. The wind drew them ever closer to this foreign land kilometers away from their home, and it was cold, almost to the point that they are in Bruma or any northern ports of High Rock.

William is looking at his spyglass and looking for any indication of an enemy ship while Enrilon kept tract of any magicka signatures from his crystal ball. Such a magnificent sight of sea and isles from the horizon. If not for the looming dread, then it would have been a smooth sail.

Soon, troops then assembled on the main deck and formed their lines and ranks. Some of them were in the middle of drilling, while others were just eating, but most are well-groomed.

"Good." Admiral Bellamont nodded. "I commend you all, men and women of the Imperial Navy and the Battlemage Corps for serving the Empire well, even beyond the seas, beyond the borders of our beloved home and Emperor! For showing loyalty to the Emperor and even suppressing a mutiny yesterday!" He smiled and his voice is filled with jubilation, unlike the officers who only had a stoic face on them.

"However, I called you all to deliver this news. Whether or not is it good or bad, that is all up to you." The troops grumbled. "Right now, we are not on Akavir! We are on another continent entirely! A continent named Westeros!" The troops then began to grumble louder.

"SILENCE!" The Admiral shouted and everyone kept quiet. "And I have spoken to the Emperor about this. Yes, we are still in connection with Tamriel, we have not been abandoned! And by the Emperor's Will, we will continue our quest!" Before anyone can speak up, the Admiral again speaks. "And anyone who doesn't abide by the Emperor's will shall be dealt with swiftly and no quarter!"

The Admiral then paused for a moment and sighed. "However, I rescind that order." Those words got everyone grumbling and every officer in the fleet wide-eyed and ready to interrupt the Admiral. They know that any orders from the Emperor should be acted upon, otherwise they will be court-martialled as a traitor and criminal to the Empire. But the Admiral just rose his palm to stop them and he again speaks.

"Anyone who wishes to go home to Tamriel is free to do so right now! I will talk to the Emperor and know that you will all go home!" He paused. "I know you all have families back in Tamriel, and we are so far away. Even if we can communicate to Tamriel it isn't enough for us. We all want the warmth of our own loved ones back home."

"You do not know this but... but I have a daughter back in Cyrodiil and... in the next few weeks, it will already be her eighth birthday. As a father, it devastates me that I won't be with my daughter. However, I choose to go with the Emperor's will as I trust his words, and when I come home my daughter will be proud of me as we courageously faced a new continent that is unknown to us!"

"What will your families think when you come home, not even stepping foot in this land called "Westeros"? Cowards! Nothing but cowards! Tamriel is home to heroes, not shameful men who back down in the face of great peril! Those who stood triumphant even when odds are stacked against them!"

The Admiral then stepped forward. "So those of you who even consider the prospect of going home without even stepping foot in Westeros, are you cowards? Who cower in fear as they face a new frontier?" A bunch of noes can be heard and the admiral smiled internally. "Or are you all heroes? Heroes to your families? Your home? Your Emperor who gave us prosperity and good lives? _Are you heroes!?_"

Every one of the troops practically screamed "_Yes_" and the Admiral smiled at the result. He chose to risk the lives of anyone on board the fleet and he will. This may be the last great gamble that he is going to do but even in the pit of his heart nervousness racked, he knows that risk always has an exhilarating emotion as it pays off. Then again, the Imperial Army is a whore for glory.

"The entire fleet will now undergo the highest alert! I expect you all to do your duty to your home and defend the pride of Tamriel! Right now, we are sailing towards "Pyke" and we will show them the might of the Imperial Navy!"

* * *

It was a dream a peculiar dream. Flashes of memories coming in and out of the mind. A vision of the there was and there ever will and shall be. It is already written, gaining knowledge outside of time, peeking on significants and those who are insignificant. But something was wrong with this dream, very wrong.

Flashes of what happened. A man in a chair full of swords shouting _"Burn them all!";_ a man challenging a knight who wields two blades; a creature that pierces even those who are the bravest, with blue skin and spiked head; having the power to revive the dead; a beheading of a certain long-haired man. These were all the dreams that were being witnessed.

Yet these were things that are unknown. A universe born of two spirits engaged in battle; a person torn to shreds by eighth individuals who are very powerful; a landmass sinking into the ocean; a being so incomprehensible even to the mind that it flashes an entire people out of existence and those who were left had their golden skins turn to ash. A powerful person turning a forest into grassland and these grasslands burning as dark-armored beings walk in its steppes.

Rains of fire and soldiers marching into formation, their hands raised up high releasing fire in their fingertips. Dragons then ruled the skies but they were numerous, burning down the symbols of the Wolf, the Stag, and the Flower.

In a second, a tower is then witnessed all eight towers flashing into the mind but it was interrupted. It was then a gigantic room, on the floor was a map of a continent, surrounding it were ornate stones of granite, marble, and lapiz lazuli. The walls were also curved with columns supporting the immense room. A large stairway can then be seen from the aphelion of the room and from it stood a throne.

But it wasn't just any throne, the throne has a large golden dragon with its wings expanded and mouth open and on the throne was a man. His face was obscured with darkness but his outfit is that of golden threads and bluish dress. His eyes of red glow and gaze upon the dreamer, his gaze was that of nothing but annoyance. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." His voice resonated throughout the room, deep and sinister in tone.

It was then that the dreamer woke up, his eyes bloodshot from what he had witnessed. Something was definitely wrong with the facet of reality and he felt something far from here that shouldn't be here but they are here, and from what he witnessed they are not here for a friendly visit. They are here to stay.

* * *

... and done. Sorry for the very long hiatus of this story as an internship has been in the way. I've been so busy that either my mind is busy studying or just no ideas were coming through for this story. However, still, I have ideas as my internship is over and I found time to finally continue this story.

Again, this crossover grabs some elements of Emperor of Tamriel however many things I also changed for this story to be distinct. And yes that includes the Dragonborn Emperor. This is not a RWBY x Elder Scrolls x GOT, this is solely Elder Scrolls and GOT.

Also, the big question, do I plan to continue Emperor of Tamriel? To be honest, no. Either I will reboot the entire thing because I have seen so many flaws that fixing it would cost too much of my time and time is not a resource that I can just grab right now or just kill the story entirely. Hiatus? Maybe?

Again, ideas are very welcome and I hope you give constructive criticism, your thoughts about my story, ideas, or problems that I really need to address so that I can revise it. I hope you enjoyed reading this, dear readers, as it makes me happy that people enjoy my stories! I hope you have a great day!


End file.
